


Not my brother

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Difficult Decisions, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loathing, M/M, Sexual Content, avoiding, past toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili are half brothers, raised separately and distantly. They hate each other, avoid each other or so it just seems... Dis, Kili's mother hates Fili, but the rest of the family does everything to make the brothers become closer... with unexpected results and consequences. </p><p>Modern AU, incest relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So you don’t mind?” Gimli asked for the third time, but Fili just shrugged his shoulders. He did not mind or care, what his house mates did with the last room. Collage was fun, most of the time, and he just had two more years to go. Just because his half brother would take the last room, it was inconvenient, it would be slightly uncomfortable, but it wasn’t as if they would be sharing a room. Their paths would not cross more than he wanted. He just mumbled a ‘I don’t give a shit’ and walked out to take his evening shift.

“So what did he say?” Dain asked in a low voice.

“The usual.” Gimli grumbled. “Let’s get the room ready.”

\-------

Kili arrived at the house earlier than expected. Somehow the drive on the highway did not take as long as he counted. He hope it would be longer, he didn’t want to go there, he did not want to do what his family expected from him. But his mother and uncle insisted, the same university the whole fucking family went to. The same fucking university his cousins finished or were trying to finish. The same fucking university the only person in the world he hated was at. In the same fucking house... and from what uncle told him he had absolutely no other fucking choice.

The moment he arrived Gimli and Dain helped him unpack. They chatted a bit and gave him time to make himself at home.

What a fucking joke...

\-------

_He was sitting again at the dining room table, set for over thirty people. His mother had made a big decision and invited almost the whole family for Easter. It felt strange to have all the cousins over, to have so many uncles and aunts there, and to see him. To see those deep blue eyes look at him with anger and hate. To see him walk around and gaze at the house. The house the blond was not normally welcome at._

He suddenly awoke from the unpleasant dream hearing a sound of a door closing. He got up and decided to get something to drink. Walking down to the kitchen he saw the lights on. He gazed into two deep blue eyes and stood there dumb folded.

“Hi.” He finally managed to say. He saw the blond was carrying a bag, clearly he just came home. He changed so much, his hair much longer now, a neatly short trimmed beard, his posture much more buff and stronger now. It was nearly two years since they last saw each other.

“Hi.” He heard a short reply, as the blond confidently brushed against him and walked upstairs.

Kili just looked up and watched him disappear around the corner of the staircase.

\-------

Avoiding him was very easy, his job keeping him busy most evenings, mornings and afternoons taken by classes at university. The free time he had he would spent either in the library or in his room. He just had two more years, and then he would be free to do whatever he wanted, free of any burdens and ties. Finally free from the family that didn’t want him in the first place.

“Hi.” He heard a calm voice tell him early in the morning as he was making himself a coffee before going out.

“Hi.” He replied impassively, trying not to show any emotion. Trying not to feel anything apart from hate.

“Are you always this busy?” The brunet asked him slowly.

“Life.” Fili did not elaborate.

Kili bit down on his lower lip feeling his first try in life to reach out was just bounced back bluntly. Their last conversation ended with a huge fight nearly three years ago, since then they just were silent and tried to ignore each other’s existence. Now they were adult enough, or so Kili though. Living there was living hell. Seeing him or not seeing him for days thinking about what he was doing and where he was at, left a bitter feeling in his mouth. Somehow everything that was between them was wrong.

“So what kind of job do you do?” Kili asked again, trying to reach out one last time.

“What do you care?” The blond replied in a spiteful tone and walked out.

\------

“Is it any better?” Gloin asked Gimli on the phone.

“No.” Gimli replied curtly. “The same as always, they avoid each other. Fili took more shifts at his job and if not for the fact that he does come home most nights to sleep a bit, he generally goes out before everybody and comes home so late, that even I or Dain don’t see him.” He complained to his dad.

“Is there anything you can do? Maybe try to arrange something?” Gloin kept asking, he wanted to finally settle the last problem within the family and the fact that two brothers did not talk or even like each other was a problem in his eyes.

“We can try.” Gimli admitted. “But so far if we wanted to see Fili we had to go to his work.”

“Why not take Kili there?” Gloin suggested.

“We could try.” Gimli finally admitted.

\-----

“So what kind of club is it?” Kili asked as Gimli and Dain pushed him into the car on a Friday night.

“A real night club.” Gimli told him.

“With dancers, drinks and everything in between.” Dain hugged Kili and laughed when Kili made a face.

“Just relax.” Dain assured him. “It’s a real cool place.”

As they walked in Kili gazed around curiously, the bouncer obviously knew both Gimli and Dain and let them in out of cue. “Come on!” They confidently guided him in. Kili soon realised it was not really a typical club, some dancers were really beautiful girls, but there was a big part of the club that was obviously gay. Some dancers were really handsome men, and the waiting staff was half male and half female.

Gimli showed him into the more gay part of the club and they took a seat in a comfortable lounge.

“Hi!” The blond waiter just smiled at them.

“Hi!” Kili replied meekly noticing his brother was waiting the table. He looked different with his hair pulled up, and in a club uniform. Tight black jeans and a very tight pink t-shirt with the club logo. He looked dashing.

“The usual?” Fili smiled at them and finally he gazed at Kili. “What would you like?” He asked in a low voice.

“Anything...” Kili just shrugged his shoulders.

“Aren’t they your cousins?” Nori asked when Fili came to the bar to get the order.

“Yeah, what of it.” Fili growled as he watched the barman pour the drinks.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the night off?” Nori gently suggested. “You’ve been working too much...”

“Are you suggesting I’m not fun anymore?” Fili hissed.

“I’m saying you’re tired and overworked. Take tonight off and the rest of the weekend as well.” Nori told him firmly. “If it’s a matter of cash, don’t worry we will pay you.”

“It’s not really that...” Fili hissed.

“Go and have fun!” Nori smiled at him. “Tonight is going to be a great party! Drinks on the house!” Nori gazed around the crowd. “Who knows I might even join in later!”

“If you need anything just tell me!” Fili smiled at him and rushed into the staff room to get changed.

He grabbed four drinks and took them to the table were his cousins were.

“You took the night off?” Gimli smiled seeing Fili in his normal t-shirt.

“I was sort of kicked out for the weekend.” Fili admitted and hesitantly sat next to Kili.

“So this mean we’re going to party?” Dain smiled happily.

“Seems so.” Fili admitted with a shy smile. Sitting next to Kili had one definite advantage, he didn’t have to look at him, but one significant disadvantage, he could smell him. He could smell the gentle fragrance Kili used and it was drilling into his head and giving him strange ideas. He motioned to the shots and in a quick move they all drank it. When he smiled over to Nori, the bar man quickly placed the bottle on the table. Nori was right he didn’t have a night off for a long time now, he needed this, he needed to forget and have fun. He needed to get wasted.

He gazed around the crowd dancing and he saw a smile on Bard’s face, with a smile he gazed at his cousins. “You didn’t come to a club to sit and drink...” He pulled Gimli to the dance floor and left him with a beautiful blond lady, and he himself made his way to his friend.

“Hey...” Bard smiled and immediately ground against him. “Finally a night off?” He smirked.

“You could say so...” Fili agreed and wrapped his arm around him as they began dancing.

“So who is the cute boy?” Bard asked with a grin.

“Just a house mate...” Fili wanted to change topic.

“The way he’s looking at you... I dare say he wants to be a bed mate not a house mate...” Bard joked and kissed Fili lightly. They loved playing around, being friends with benefits for two years now. And Bard could easily tell, Fili was lusting for the young brunet. But playing around was just Bard’s thing.

“I don’t give a shit about him...” Fili replied curtly and tried to focus on dancing.

“Lie to yourself all you want, but you can’t lie to me...” Bard gasped and sealed their lips with a kiss again.

“I need more alcohol.” Fili gasped.

“Music to my ears!” Bard pulled him towards the bar for another round of shots.

\-----

_He could hear their voices on the staircase. His uncle so rarely raised his voice, and never at his mother, but that one time he was royally pissed._

_“I told you so many times, we can’t keep this from Kili, he will have to find out sooner or later.” Thorin was speaking in a raised tone._

_“We kept it hidden for nearly seven years now.” Dis replied in a spiteful tone. “We should just get rid of him.”_

_“You don’t understand! It’s a person not a toy!” Thorin scolded her._

_“I don’t give a shit! He could be the spawn of the devil as much as I care!” She was irritated. “We could send him away to an orphanage or something...”_

_“Dis... as much as I love you, sometimes you’re a selfish bitch. He’s the only real family apart from you and me that Kili has.” Thorin scolded her firmly. “He’s his brother for heaven’s sake!”_

_“Half brother!” Dis yelled. “Half of a fucking cheater, liar and scoundrel!”_

_“A child never should take responsibility for the mistake of his parents! It’s not your fault he hid him from you when you two got married, but it’s your fault you rejected a innocent child!” Thorin held his ground firmly. “If you still refuse to take care of him, Gloin said they can keep him. He’s doing great at school, and he’s nice and obedient. They love him like a son. But you will stop blocking Kili from meeting him. He should know he has a brother, and he should have the chance to meet him.” Thorin’s voice was cold as ice and firm as steel._

_“Fine! But don’t expect me to be nice! He’s still that bastard’s child.” Dis hissed. “I regret ever marrying that fucking Casanova!”_

_“I told you so...” Thorin told her more gently. “But no one would predict he’d bring over an illegitimate child just three weeks after your wedding.”_

_“It’s good that he killed himself in that stupid car crash with that whore, otherwise I’d rip his head off!” Dis was crying and her voice was full of great pain._

_“But you should finally take responsibility of what you did, you rejected the boy and postnatal depression or not, you did hurt and reject an innocent child.” Thorin told her bitterly. “Do you remember how much he loved you? You didn’t have to watch him cry as I had to drive him over to Gloin’s. You didn’t have to pick up calls from Angela saying how much a small child was asking for a woman he learnt to call mother!”_

_“He was never my child! Just because he called me that, it doesn’t mean he was mine!” Dis yelled back._

_“Sometimes I wonder if we’re even related at all...” Thorin grunted and slammed the door._

_Kili just sat there stunned. He had a brother, an older brother. And no one ever tried to tell him. He wondered what he looked like and what he was like. He wondered if they could become friends, and how much older he was. He did not care he was the son of the man he did not know, the man who hurt his mom so much. He just wanted to get to know him._

The change of rhythm brought Kili back to reality, or maybe it was the feeling of two strong arms clutching him.

“Kili!” Tauriel nearly chocked him happy to find him there. “It’s great to see you here!”

“Hey!” He replied meekly trying to ease her embrace.

“So are you here alone?” She asked and smiled.

“I’m with my cousins.” He admitted and gazed around to find the table empty. Gimli was dancing with some random people and Dain was out of sight.

“Let’s go dance...” She pulled him after drinking a shot with him.

As they were dancing he caught sight of him making out with a dark haired man on the dance floor. He was just stunning, so beautiful and bright. So attractive that Kili felt as if he was fourteen again discovering his sexuality and lusting over his cold older brother. He felt huge pain seeing Fili embrace the brunet and dance with him sensually.

“So which one caught your eyes? The blond or the brunet?” Tauriel immediately caught him. “Let me guess... the blond!” She gasped with delight seeing his deep red blush. “He’s got one of the best asses I’ve ever seen...” She admitted with a smirk. She brought him back to the table just to get him to drink another round of shots.

“So are you ready?” She asked with a wide grin.

“Ready for what?” Kili asked feeling the alcohol hit his brain.

“To get laid tonight...” She taunted him and pulled him onto the dance floor again before he could even answer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn that boy is hot...” Brad gasped gazing at the dance floor. “If he hadn’t caught your eye first I would have tried...” He taunted Fili easily.

“He didn’t catch my eye...” Fili gasped annoyed as Bard handed him another shot, he was really loosing focus on reality.

“Let me rephrase, he caught the attention of your dick... Because I doubt that hard on is for me...” Bard hissed as both of them watched the beautiful girl dance with the boy on the dance floor. “She’s so nice I’d even tap her despite the fact that she’s a girl.”

“Do you want to get laid tonight or should I find someone else...” Fili hissed irritated with this strange game.

“It seems someone else found you...” Bard told him, but Fili’s fairly intoxicated head did not register that line. He gazed as the girl kissed Kili on the lips in the middle of the dance, and suddenly he felt very jealous. He always wanted to try those soft lips but he never had the guts. Bard nudged him to go dancing again, but as they twirled on the dance floor Fili was losing grasp of reality.

“As much as I love fucking you... I’d rather see you happy for a change...” Bard’s strange words barely registered as the taller man grabbed him and pushed him towards the dancing couple. In a swift move he grabbed the girl’s hand, and easily manoeuvred Fili to grab on Kili.

“I hope I didn’t ruin any of your plans...” He asked the girl with a flirtatious grin.

“And here I thought I was about to ruin your plans...They just needed a kick in the right direction.” The girl hissed with a smile. “I’m Tauriel by the way.”

“Bard Dale.” The man introduced himself with a smile. “Would you like to have some fun tonight?’

“Apart from watching these two make out on the dance floor?” She sniggered. “I’m just into dancing, no thank you stud.” She told him firmly.

“And I like women who know what they want. I prefer boys anyway...” Bard told her with a kind smile.

\------

Fili felt his whole world twirl in a crazy rhythm. He was in strong arms, male arms but the feel of them was unknown to him. He was hypnotized by two very deep brown eyes, just like... But his mind was too unconscious to make the logical connection. The music was all around him, his heart beating in the rhythm. Then he gazed at those gorgeously curved gentle lips, and he did the only thing he could. He gently leaned in and touched them with his own.

He felt as if everything had stopped, the moment the blond touched his lips the whole world just stopped. They were no longer on the dance floor, there was no music and no people. Just a gentle tingling of electricity as their lips collided. As their breaths mingled and eyes met widened in shock. It felt better, better than anything else ever. Better than any lips ever. So he just gave in. He grabbed the blond firmly, not thinking about who this was and why he was doing this. Thinking only that he had to do this.

The arms around him weren’t passive at all, the tongue invading his mouth was sending shivers down his spine. It felt good, so fucking good he just wanted to drown into those soft lips and gaze into those deep dark eyes all day. After a few songs he gently took his hand and pulled him towards the back rooms, the more they danced the clearer it was, both of them weren’t thinking of just dancing anymore, and no matter how drunk Fili never felt drunk enough to just have sex in the middle of the dancing crowd.

The moment they closed the door to a random empty back office room, the brunet was even more demanding. He ground against him like mad, and Fili could only comply. He felt those hands go under his clothes, he felt those lips take his into possession. Fili felt like being taken, like being abducted. The passion flowing from his partner radiating so badly he just wanted to jump at the chance and fuck him right them and there.

Kili had a feeling deep inside that what he was doing was wrong, but on the other hand it added to the tingling in his guts. He felt intoxicated with the touch, smell and presence. It was as if he was caught by the flow of a very strong river and he could just swim with the flow. He just had to touch and taste, he just had to wrap his leg around him and bring him closer. He could feel they were both worked up pretty badly, it was like a fire, like a crazy fire within his soul. He wanted him badly.

Fili just moved his hand under his clothes, he cupped the very firm muscular ass with delight. It just felt natural to bring him even closer, and as their bodies collided with force it was evident he wanted him. He just wanted to fuck him, right there and then. As he gently pushed his jeans down and pushed his fingers in, he felt a leg go around his hips, and those gorgeous lips assault him even more. Somewhere in the background the music was still playing, but a more sensual slow melody, he nearly jumped feeling very bold hands undo his jeans just to pull him out. Those long cold fingers traced his length with confidence and tenderness, sending a huge shiver down his back.

He loved the feeling of those strong arms around him, as he was lifted and pushed into the door of the empty office. He loved the feeling of the strong fingers gently making him ready. He was so drunk, and so lustful... It had been so long since he had done anything like this, and even longer when he felt this kind of passion. He nearly yelped when the strong penis gently nudged his entrance and slid in, it was tight and slightly painful but better than anything ever before. He arched his back against the door as he felt him move in him in short fast moves. It was just like he dreamt of... like he imagined it to be when he would caress his own body and think of him. And as the pressure was building up, as he was losing touch with reality, he could only look into those deep blue eyes. The eyes he loved so much. The eyes he wanted so much. He just wanted to see love in those eyes, and what he saw in those blue eyes when the blond was slowly claiming him was so akin to love he could just hold on tightly as the waves of pleasure were passing them.

When everything was finally slowing down, he felt him put him down gently. He felt a wave of tender kisses on his face and neck. He just smiled as the blond gently corrected their clothes and pulled him towards the exit.

\------

He had no idea how they got home. He had no idea what the brunet was thinking, the only thing that mattered was the way their bodies collided time after time as the night was slowly passing. With huge gentleness he moved the brown locks from his face and kissed him time after time. He was in heaven. He felt the need to claim him as many time as he had strength to, before he finally drifted away feeling the warm body rest on him.

Kili felt safe and warm. So loved... he felt as if he found the missing piece of himself. He felt him all around him, the gentle natural smell of his skin. He always wanted to snuggle into his arms and find out if he was as warm and strong as he seemed to be. And now he finally had his chance to get as much as he could.

_That first day the first time he saw him in uncle Gloin's house, Kili just wanted to run up to him and hug him. He was much taller back than being already ten. His eyes were the most unusual shade of blue. He could hear his mum mumbling something about that Kili at least did not look like their bastard father. He wanted to come up to him, to talk to him, but the cold way those eyes were looking at him was icy. But during the evening cold was replaced with fury. It was if his very presence irritated the blond, as if anything Kili said was wrong and stupid. Then he overheard Gimli ask him what he thought of Kili and he heard the most brutal words in his life 'He's just a spoilt brat' the blond said confidently hurting Kili beyond measure._

He had no idea why that bitter memory came to his mind right then when he awoke as he was lying in the arms of the very person that hurt him so much. He had high hopes for that first meeting, hopes buried with that cold remark. Now he had no idea what to hope for now, on one hand he wanted to engage fully into the divine touch, on the other he had no idea if there was a chance for anything between them. He had no idea what his brother though about him.

Fili felt him stir slowly, he could feel the weight shift a bit. He was awake a longer time, but he had to think, and his headache wasn't helping. He knew he made a huge mistake, he fucked the one person in the world he shouldn't. The only person left in the world that he was related to. His own fucking brother. Half brother. A kid who had everything, who took everything from him. A spoilt and whimsical, hyperactive brat. So sexy and beautiful, but so irritating at the same time. When he was a teenager he kept wishing he was in that car with his father when he crashed, it would have been much easier if he hadn’t ever been born. If he just never entered the family and was sent to an orphanage. His father hated him from day one, never really took care of him, never really wanted him. His mother was not even a misty memory in his mind, her image replaced with Kili’s mother. She was so nice to him at the start. She was so warm, but then when his father died and later when Kili was born, he just felt left out in the cold. She loved Kili, and she did not want him around. That hurt, that fucking hurt so much. Kili took away her love for him. Kili... had everything, and he had nothing.

The sex was beautiful, most fulfilling experience of his life, but he had to end it. There was no hope, there was nothing that could connect them. Their lives were separate and they would remain so. He had to make sure this was just a onetime fling. There was no way he could let him into his life. Despite all the longing and heartbreak.

“A coffee?” He gently suggested.

“And a painkiller.” The brunet replied and snuggled into his arms again not really wanting to let go.

“I can’t get anything unless you get off me...” The blond hissed with spite.

The brunet raised his head and gazed at him surprised with the cold sentence. Suddenly Kili felt really stupid, he had hoped... and his hopes were crushed in a swift blow. Those blue eyes were cold again and irritated, nothing like the light that shone in them during the night when there were dancing or fucking.

“Fine...” He finally grumbled and got up. He gathered his things lying around the floor and put on his underwear and t-shirt. He glanced one last time towards the bed, but those eyes were still looking like him in a way he knew he wasn’t welcome anymore, so he just lowered his head and sneaked out to get back to his bedroom.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_He realised he had a problem when he was fifteen. He would see his brother only once or twice a year, usually at Christmas or Easter. But that year he felt as if he got a punch to the stomach. The brunet had grown a lot. His hair was slightly wavy like Thorin’s, his dark eyes just like his mother’s. He was growing into a very cute teenager, and to Fili’s horror, anytime he would try to release his own tension, his brother’s face could come to his mind. He did not want to jerk off thinking of the one person he hated, but from that day it became a habit. No porn movie, no woman or no other man had such power over him. So he did the only thing he could, he avoided him even more._

After their first real night together that was exactly what Fili did. He ignored him and avoided him. It was so much easier because it seemed that Kili was avoiding him as well. But the real shock came when he met Bard at the club almost two weeks later, and no matter how his friend would try to play him, he really didn’t feel interested. Bard joked he was infatuated with his house mate, and kept asking if the boy was as good a fuck as he looked, but Fili just grunted something and got another drink for Bard.

\------

First few days Kili was relieved he didn’t have to face him. But then he just wanted to see him. To touch him again, he kept dreaming about him, about that one night over and over again. He kept remembering the past, all the stupid things he did as a teenager trying to get his attention. Trying to be noticed by the only person he wanted. But Fili ignored him. And when Kili desperately in love wanted to finally approach him, when he did the one thing he really regretted in life, he heard the first time as Fili raised his voice.

_He could still remember as he trailed after Fili that winter, as the whole family gathered in the Erebor mountain resort for Christmas. He felt desperate that winter, he was seventeen and madly in love with a person he could not have but needed and wanted. He just wanted to get to know him, he followed around and tried to ask him things, to simply get to know him. The twenty year old did not appreciate such attention. Anytime Kili would try to corner him, he would squirm out of any trap. He would just ignore most questions and walk by as if there was a pest flying around. That one day he did not ignore him, that one day he straight forward told Kili he hated him. Kili went a bit too far... he knew it. He regretted it. But he just wanted to get to know him better and using the first chance he got he broke into Fili’s laptop. The thrill of what he was doing, did not overbear the terror of when he got caught. He didn’t even have a good look around, he barely saw some photos of Fili with his cousins Gimli and Dain. He noticed a few unread e-mails from a girl called Sigrid. He wanted to check his accounts and stuff around, but generally Fili’s laptop didn’t give him any more knowledge than he had before. Gimli told the family about the girl running around Fili. And generally what they kept saying about him was reflected in the laptop. But he wasn’t prepared to the assault that occurred when Fili caught him._

_“What the fuck are you doing?” Fili’s low grumbled brought him to reality as he gazed up from the laptop._

_“I just wanted to check something online.” Kili easily lied, and the reaction he got stunned him._

_“Like fuck you were...” The blond came much closer._

_“I just...” Kili tried to explain._

_“You’re just a fucking spoilt brat.” Fili hissed in a hypnotic tone. “You’re so much full of shit you cannot even grasp when someone does not want to spend time with you.”_

_“I just...” Kili tried to explain again, but he was suddenly pushed into the wall. The blond was so close he couldn’t focus, all his thoughts lost and jumbled._

_“If you ever touch any of my things... I will break every last bone in your body.” Fili’s voice was so full of hate and spite Kili could only tremble._

_“I just wanted...” Kili told him in a shacking voice._

_“Just because the same dumb ass of a father made us, it doesn’t mean you can play me.” Fili hissed. “Get the fuck out of my room!” He slammed the wall next to Kili’s head._

_“Why do you hate me so much?” Kili asked in a trembling voice._

_“You ask why? You really want to know why?” Fili hissed. “You’re so dumb you don’t even realise why?”_

_Kili just shook his head._

_“Just get the fuck out...” Fili let him go and pushed him towards the door, and Kili just ran out with tears in his eyes. Kili ran all the way to his room and cried an endless sea of tears._

He hadn’t talked to Fili again up till the day he came to live with Gimli and Dain at university.

Now he was sitting at the kitchen table feeling desperate. He was stubborn to wait for him. He drank coffee after coffee and waited. He kept typing a new program on his laptop just to keep busy, and waited on end.

Fili finally showed up after four am. He walked in clearly extremely tired, he just walked up to the fridge not even sparing a glance at Kili at the table. He pulled out a soda, drank it in one go and threw it into the bin.

“Did you eat anything?” Kili’s voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

“Not hungry.” Fili mumbled and grabbed his bag to go to his room. “What are you doing up so late?” Fili suddenly realised how strange the situation was.

“I need to finish a project.” Kili grumbled, not admitting he just wanted to see him.

“Whatever...” the blond stretched and walked up the stairs. Kili felt disappointed that so many hours of waiting were gone to waste. As he went up to his own bedroom, he thought of a new strategy. He could only smile. Fili had one weakness and he was planning to use it, in depth.

The next morning, despite not being a morning person, he got up as early as possible and returned to his post with his laptop in the kitchen. Fili walked in around seven, after a miserably short time of sleep. He walked straight to the coffee machine. He didn’t even glance at Kili sitting there.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Kili gently asked.

“Not hungry...” Fili mumbled trying to walk out of the kitchen, but Kili got in his way, and in a swift motion guided him towards the table. Fili was so unconscious he didn’t even protest.

“What are you doing?” Kili sat next to him.

“I have to balance a job, university and everything else...” Fili gasped.

“Avoiding me included.” Kili hissed. “You can’t go on like this, you’re running on caffeine and sugar. You should eat properly, sleep more than three hours.”

“Fuck off...” Fili hissed.

“I’ll fuck off only if you stop acting like a kid. You’re too old for the shit you’re pulling.” Kili told him firmly. “It must be hard trying to cope with a job, university and avoiding your house mate, so I would like to suggest stopping the last of those things. I get it, we were both drunk, lots of shit happens then. Our relations were never normal, and I doubt they will ever be normal. So let’s just cut the crap and stop acting like children.”

“Says the spoilt brat...” Fili hissed.

“Just stop, you’re going to ruin your health. You should eat properly, sleep at least six hours a day and rest a bit from time to time.” Kili insisted.

“What will make you finally shut up...” Fili rested his head on the table.

“Just stop.” Kili told him firmly, he got up and began making two plates of sandwiches and placed one in front of Fili. “Just eat a bit before going out.” He suggested in a kind tone.

Fili tried to complain but Kili did not let him. Soon he ate two of the sandwiches and suddenly he felt really sleepy.

“Can you get notes from someone?” Kili asked gently. Fili just nodded and let his brother walk him up the stairs and into the bedroom. The moment Kili pushed him on the bed, Fili just closed his eyes and drifted away.

\-----

Fili awoke feeling really comfortable and warm. He hadn’t slept so long in many days. After a moment his lazy brain realised he wasn’t alone. The warmth he felt was that of another person. He opened his eyes to see him right next to him under the cover. A gentle smile appeared on his face, but he just felt puzzled.

“You’re not going anywhere until you take a shower.” Kili mumbled and gently shifted.

“What are you doing here?” Fili asked slowly.

“Making sure you’re not going to die of exhaustion while we’re living together.” Kili mumbled and stretched. “I needed some sleep too...”

Kili ground against Fili, and he could feel just how his very presence was influencing the blond. “Why not take a shower together?” He finally said with a very seductive smile. He didn’t get a reply, suddenly he was lifted into the air by two strong arms and just callously carried to the bathroom.

Not a word was said as Fili in a desperate motion was taking off their clothes. He didn’t say a word as he got the water running and pulled Kili under the shower.

Kili did not mind. He just wrapped his leg around him and brought him even closer to show him just how much he wanted this. How much he dreamt about this ever since he was a teenager and ever since that first night. He desperately lusted for him, and he would do anything to get him again and again.

Fili just couldn’t take his hands off him. He wanted to, he wanted to stop, knowing every time he savoured the brunet he would have trouble separating dreams from reality, but now as the willing body was under his hands he just couldn’t stop. He could only kiss him with urgency, grind against him, touch him in the most intimate way just to hear those delightful sounds he would make when aroused. He was becoming addicted, no other person was equally attractive, and the way the brunet reacted to him was so special and unique, he just couldn’t get enough.

Kili felt like flying, the touch was so intoxicating he just wanted more and more. The kisses were pure passion, tongues twirling and mouths savouring each other. When Fili ground against him impatiently showing exactly what he wanted, Kili could only comply. With a tender smile he turned around and showed his ass, and he felt the surprising feeling of someone’s mouth make him ready. As Fili rimmed him, gently licking him, Kili could only moan with the sudden unknown sensation. But when it stopped he was delighted to feel the strong grinding instead, as Fili pressed their bodies together just to fill him in a swift move. It was so delightful to be fucked like that, fully and utterly delightful.

Fili had no idea why he would react like that to the one person in the world he should not fuck, but when Kili showed him his ass and in a playful way bent in front of him, Fili could only show him what he wanted to do with him. The brunet was so sensitive and so vigilant. Every move against each other was just so thrilling. No one ever showed him so much lust, all those people who passed his bed, male and female, were never this desperate to get his cock. As he finally made his way inside he could only moan, the delightful feeling of being pulled in and held down tightly.

It was crazy, simply insane. He though the immense pleasure he felt that night was due to alcohol intoxication, but now as he was fucked again, he could feel it was simply so much more. It was him, the way he touched him, the way he fucked him. The feeling of their bodies grinding against one another in a frenzy, was the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

Fili kissed any part of skin he could reach, his neck and shoulders, he gently rested his head in his hair, and the soothing warm water was washing over both of them, as their breathes were finally calming down. He gently turned him around just to rest his head on his shoulder and hold him. It was so nice to simply hold him. When he lifted his head he saw those deep brown eyes full of such tender softness and emotions it made him scared. Then he felt a gentle kiss, and the soft motion made him realise he could fuck him yet again. He saw a huge smile as the brunet felt his body become aroused again and first words broke the heavy silence between them. “Please fuck me again...” The brunet nearly begged for more cock.

He could just smile as he was getting fucked for the second time. No one ever did that, no one ever wanted him so much. With delight he felt a short and strong push, and even more fast frantic moves. As if the blond was desperate to fuck him. As the blond was fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

When it was finally over and their lust satiated at least for a time, they gently washed each other in playful moves and touches. In between the hundred kisses no words were said, but they exchanged satisfied smiled and caresses.

“Lunch?” Kili gently proposed checking the time and pulling on a clean t-shirt and sweatpants from Fili’s wardrobe. “What?” He gasped at the blond as the blond was standing there dumb folded to see Kili in his own clothes.

“They’re too big for you...” Fili gently traced at the top of the sliding down sweatpants.

“They are nice and comfortable...” Kili smiled. “I hope you don’t mind.” He finally said feeling a little bit unsure.

“Whatever, it’s just clothes.” Fili shrugged his shoulders.

“So what would you like for lunch?” Kili gently asked him.

“Whatever.” Fili mumbled not sure how this should go after all the sex. He wanted more sex, but brotherly bonding was not on the list of things he wanted. Any type of commitment was not on the list of things he wanted.

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Dain came back from his classes he saw the most surprising sight in the world. Both Kili and Fili were home. Both of them were in the living room. Both of them were eating lunch together. In silence, with something playing on TV. But they were together.

“Hey!” He told them. “I haven’t seen you on the campus today...” He gently scolded Fili.

“I didn’t feel well.” Fili complained curtly.

“Is there any food left?” Dain asked.

“In the oven.” Kili told him with a smile.

“Geez I’m glad you’re around! No more frozen food or take away everyday!” Dain smiled and put himself a portion of the pasta with tuna sauce. “So what are you watching?” He asked gazing at the TV.

“Nothing special.” Kili admitted.

“So you don’t mind if I change the channel?” Dain asked and skipped to his favourite car program.

“There’s a party at Aragorn’s place next weekend would you both like to come?”Dain asked them breaking the dull silence.

“Maybe.” Fili shrugged his shoulders.

“Kili?” Dain gazed at him vigilantly.

“No idea, I’ll think about it.” Kili admitted.

“Don’t you have classes this afternoon?” Dain suddenly realised gazing at Kili.

“Don’t even remind me of that...” Kili growled.

“What’s wrong?” Dain insisted.

“Nothing really.” Kili grumbled. “I just fucking hate it all.”

Dain gazed at him surprised. “Then why are you studying it if you hate it.”

“It’s not like I had a choice.” Kili hissed.

“Why not?” Fili was clearly very surprised.

“The decision was made for me.” Kili hissed.

“So what would you rather be doing?” Fili asked him slowly. Dain tried to hide the happy smile on his face, that the two were finally talking.

“IT.” Kili told him curtly and looked down.

“You can always take more subjects and do what you like.” Fili made him realise. “IT is pretty useful these days, surely your mother must see that.”

“She said if I want to study I have to study Business, just like uncle Thorin did.” Kili mumbled. “Otherwise she wouldn’t pay for it.”

“Have you talked with uncle Thorin?” Dain gently asked. “He’s a really cool guy, and he’s very reasonable.”

Kili just looked down to his hands and stopped talking at all.

“I got to get going, or I’ll be late!” Dain realised. “Are you going to be home tonight? I miss playing video games with you!” He complained to Fili.

“I might be.” Fili admitted feeling really tired.

“Finally take a day off!” Dain smiled and quickly rushed out.

“Why do you work in the first place?” Kili suddenly asked as the boring program finally ended.

“If you haven’t noticed I’m not a member of your very rich family. I’m from the poor orphaned side.” Fili noticed.

“Aren’t they paying for your studies?” Kili asked surprised.

“They are, and for the living cost.” Fili told him. “But I like feeling independent. It’s not like they will support me all my life. Like you...”

“That was mean!” Kili hissed and kicked him with a smile.

Fili just smirked and caught his leg. With a huge grin he pulled Kili into his lap, and the brunet just smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

The front door startled them, Kili immediately shifted and sat next to him.

“Hi!” Gimli walked in and gazed at them surprised. “Is there any lunch left?”

“In the oven!” Kili told him. “Let me get you some!” He quickly got the dirty plates and rushed to the kitchen.

“Damn that kid can cook!” Gimli smiled as Kili came back with a plate for him. “What are you doing home?”

“I dropped dead.” Fili hissed.

“High time! You were making me worried!” Gimli admitted. “Did Dain tell you about the party?”

“He did.” Fili replied curtly gazing at Kili, as the boy was cleaning the room a bit, his sweatpants were slowly sliding off his hips revealing a nice line of naked skin.

Kili caught his eyes and just smiled and blushed clearly thinking of the same thing.

“Damn I need to write a paper on a stupid court case.” Gimli complained with a low grunt. “Thanks for the food.” He put the plate on the table and rushed upstairs.

Kili smiled at Fili and with a grin he took the plate and walked to the kitchen. The sweatpants nearly showing the gap between his buttocks.

Fili just grinned and followed him to the kitchen. Kili smirked widely seeing him there and he simply bend down to put the dirty plates into the dishwasher, the sweatpants almost dropping to the floor.

Fili didn’t surprise him much as he grabbed him and pushed him into the counter. Kili could only yelp feeling the warm hands gently slide the pants even further down.

“You such an insatiate little thing...” Fili gasped into his ear. “Not wearing underwear... and letting your ass show so much...” He ground against him.

“I had to wait too long... so now I can’t get enough...” Kili shifted back to nudge against Fili’s penis. “I’m wet enough...” He gasped and welcomed the firm cock inside himself.

“You love this don’t you... You love the idea of me fucking you here, where anyone can walk in and see us...” Fili quickly pushed deep inside and fiercely pining him to the counter.

“Fuck me...” Kili gasped as a reply and eagerly moved against him. “I simply love the idea of you fucking me...”

“You know that’s sick? That it’s perverted? That it’s in fact illegal and immoral?” Fili kept whispering into his ear, thrilled with what they were doing.

“I don’t give a shit...” Kili gasped feeling Fili’s hand grope him and stroke him. “I want more... so fuck me harder...”

“Are you sure you can take more?” Fili asked in a deep lustful tone.

“I can take everything you’ve got...” Kili arched against him, and drove Fili crazy as in the last rapid moves he split himself inside his brother’s warm ass. Fili gently turned him around and pulled up their pants just to lean in and kiss him deeply.

“Xbox?” He gently asked with a smile.

“With pleasure...” Kili kissed him back gently.

\------

“We need to talk.” Dain pulled Gimli into his room nearly three weeks later.

“About?” Gimli asked as Dain was closing the door and playing some music.

“About Kili and Fili, haven’t you noticed something strange?” Dain told him.

“I have...” Gimli admitted.

“It’s like they began talking, but they are not talking at the same time.” Dain hissed. “If it wasn’t for the fact that they hated each other for years, and that they are in fact brothers, I would dare say they are fucking each other.” He finally said what he really though.

Gimli just bend forward and held his head in his hands. “I came to the same conclusion.” He told Dain firmly. “Now the question is what are we going to do about it?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing...” Dain hissed.

Both cousins glared at each other. “This just makes everything more fucked up.” Gimli concluded.

\------

Somehow his life just seemed perfect. Kili began taking IT classes, with the blessing from uncle Thorin, he dropped everything he thought as boring and annoying. Thorin was happy to hear the boy found what he wanted to do, and instead of complaining he praised his choice. He would go out with his friends and he would act if nothing had changed in his life. But something did change, and it was something big. Fili changed his life. They began sleeping together, not being able to let go for too long. When Fili would take the late shifts Kili would wait for him in his bed. They managed to work around Gimli’s and Dain’s schedule to get as much time together as possible. Time they spent mainly on sex. Mind blowing, worth-to-kill-for sex. The best sex in his life. But what he really loved was the tenderness. The kisses, and tight embrace. He loved to sneak out to Fili’s club, just to pull him out for two or three dances, just to make out on the dance floor and to get fucked in the toilet or the office. They used an minute they could, never really talking about what was between them, but always drifting towards each other.

Everything was perfect for weeks on end, not even a second was spent on hesitating or doubting, until one day he saw Fili dance with Bard. That day his heart nearly exploded as the blond kissed his friend on the dance floor. When Fili gazed at him, Kili had a feeling time stopped. He stood there not realising he was crying, not feeling the tears fall. So he just ran. Ran out as fast as he could.

Fili stood there feeling a bitter pain, he just had to do it. He just had to set some distance in between them. He just had to make it stop, but it hurt so badly he barely could do it.

“You’re a fucking idiot!” Bard hissed at him. “You’re going to regret this for the rest of your life!” He pushed away and disappeared into the crowd leaving Fili alone.

“You want some good advice?” Nori told him as he came to the bar. “Go and make things up to your boyfriend, the boy loves you...” He spat at Fili.

“No, he doesn’t...” Fili noticed meekly.

“Just because he never said it, it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you...” Nori hissed.

“Just get me a drink...” Fili mumbled.

“Like fuck I am!” Nori hissed. “Go home and make up with the only person stupid enough in this world to actually love an ass like you!”

“Yeah right...” Fili gasped annoyed and walked out of the club.

Fili walked in the dead of night, the way home never as long as that night. He wasn’t surprised to find his bed empty. With a low grunt, feeling defeated and helpless he just lay there listening to the house. After an hour he couldn’t take it anymore, he got up and sneaked towards Kili’s room. He felt huge pain, somehow he never considered that Kili might actually love him. Somehow those tear stricken eyes haunted him. He just had to make sure Kili was okay. He just had to say he was sorry. But he found Kili’s room empty. He gazed around surprised, Kili was generally not a night person, he never went out in the evenings without a good reason, and even if he would always try to come back home at a normal hour.

He reached for his phone and called his number, but there was no answer. So he just sat there on Kili’s bed desperately trying to think of a solution. Desperately wondering where Kili was, and how to fix things between them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kili had no idea how long he ran, but his tears were blinding him. He finally stopped out of breath, just to find himself in a part of town he did not know. He felt his phone ring, but seeing it was Fili he just put it on silent and pushed it back into his pocket. He walked the way he came from, to finally reach the club again, and from there he headed back to the house. He had no idea why Fili called him, but he did not want to listen to excuses or apologies. His heart felt broken, his soul was shattered, but deep inside he knew Fili never promised him anything. In any aspect they weren’t in any form of relationship, they never talked about their feelings or needs. It was just sex. They weren’t even brothers, they never acted like brothers.

“Where were you?” Fili’s voice startled him when he walked into his dark room.

“What do you care?” Kili hissed and dropped his clothes and things to the floor. He went around Fili and simply lay down on the bed with his back towards Fili ignoring him completely.

“I was worried...” Fili admitted, the idea that Kili was really hurt by his actions made him deeply regret anything that happened. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s not like we were together... you can sleep around with anyone...” Kili hissed trying to stop the tears again, trying to make his voice sound normal.

“What I did wasn’t right towards you.” Fili admitted slowly.

“You never made any promises to me, so I can’t expect anything...” Kili was desperately fighting not to show how much this was making him upset.

Fili sat on the bed right next to him and gently hugged him. “I’m sorry... I don’t know why I did it...” He lied easily knowing the truth would be too painful.

“You just felt like it... I have no right to set any limitations...” Kili was slowly losing the battle with his tears. “I understand if you became bored with me... If you need some more variety and thrill...”

Fili could hear the tears in his voice, and he could still hear Nori’s words ringing in his head. He leaned in and gently whispered the truth. “I don’t need anyone else apart from you...”

“Stop lying.” Kili hissed back at him. “Just stop the crap, if you want to sleep around with all those friends with benefits you have, then do so. I’m not planning to stop you.”

“Kee...” Fili gently nudged him and wrapped his arm around him.

“I would appreciate if you leave.” Kili noticed firmly and was stiff in the embrace. Fili stared at him in shock. He wanted this, he wanted some more distance, he felt endangered with the deep connection and need to be with him but...

“I don’t want to leave...” He finally whispered back.

“I don’t really care what you want...” Kili noticed bitterly. “You should have considered my feelings before you...”

Fili knew he should say the truth, those eternal words were just on the tip of his tongue. He knew Kili did not deserve to be treated like he did, he knew Kili deserved the truth. He deserved to hear just how much Fili loved him. But those words never left his mouth.

“Please...” He begged gently kissing the brunet’s hair and still firmly holding him.

“I’m not your toy to play around with.” Kili hissed.

“I’m not playing around with you...” Fili noticed in a grim voice.

“Then what would call this? Random fucking?” Kili noticed bitterly. “Because we’re not even friends to be called friends with benefits...”

Fili just sighed and rested his face into Kili’s hair. “Being together.” Fili finally whispered.

“We’re not together, we were never together.” Kili hissed at him.

“But we can be...” Fili immediately noticed. “If you’d like to, of course.” He immediately gave Kili the option sensing they were treading on thin ice.

“And how should that work? There are actually a few people around who know exactly what we are...” Kili noticed.

“It’s not about other people, it’s about us.” Fili told him. “You have every right to be mad at me for tonight, I did something really stupid.” Fili confessed. “Punish me...” Kili shifted hearing those words surprised with the submissive tone.

“Punish you how?” Kili asked curiously feeling his anger subside.

“Fuck me...” Fili noticed with a happy grin.

“You want me to fuck you?” Kili noticed surprised. So far he was always on bottom, he was never in any relationship that welcomed the other way.

“Fuck me... claim me...” Fili kissed his neck. “Demand I be faithful to you... Be with me...” He kept kissing and whispering.

“You mean together together? Fidelity, sincerity, and all that crap?” Kili asked in a surprised tone.

“I want you to be my boyfriend, to all those who do not know you’re my...” Fili clarified. “I want to spend every night and day with you, I want to call you when you’re not there, I want to wipe your tears and simply be with you in good and bad times. Forever.”

“Wow.” Kili gasped.

“As long as you want me...” Fili gasped unsure of himself.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever really wanted.” Kili noticed with a smile and kissed him. “But if you ever as much as look at another person... I’ll skin you alive.” Kili threatened.

“The same goes to you...” Fili noticed grimly.

“And here I thought you’d break all my bones if you as much as touch anything that belongs to you...” Kili noticed hinting at their fight back all those years ago.

“Oh that.” Fili noticed.

“That.” Kili clarified. “I think we should talk about the past a bit as well.”

Fili took in a deep breath. “The past is a bit...”

“Unfortunately that’s a natural step if we want a relationship of any kind.” Kili noticed sternly.

“I have no idea how to talk with you about any of that.” Fili admitted.

“From the beginning?” Kili asked slowly. “I found out about you when I was over seven. It was just a few weeks before Christmas.”

“What?” Fili gazed at him surprised. “They kept it from you for that long?”

“Quoting mother – she actually wanted to send you to an orphanage just to keep it from me forever.” Kili noticed sternly. “It was uncle Thorin who placed you in Gloin and Angela’s care. And I found out by accident from him.”

Fili gazed at him surprised. “So that Christmas, the one when we first met... I was so mad at you...” Fili gasped.

“I noticed.” Kili replied sternly. “I just wanted to get to know you...” Kili finally admitted. “But you didn’t feel like getting to know me...”

“I resented you.” Fili gasped. “I was very negative for a long time, I thought you were the reason why I was sent away.”

“The reason why you were sent away was that bastard who made us. I remember overhearing that he was actually in the car with another woman when they crashed, and that he married mom just for the money.” Kili told him slowly. “Mom... She had post natal depression, and most of my life it was uncle Thorin taking care of me, and she was just... pretending to be a good mom in front of everyone, but uncle had to deal with any problems or issues.”

“I hurt like hell when she sent me away.” Fili told Kili slowly.

“I can’t even begin to imagine...” Kili gently hugged him. “Why did you reject me?” He asked in a trembling voice.

“It was like... you took everything from me when you were born...” Fili told him. “In fact it was your mother and not you. At first she was great and warm, but then when that bastard died and you were born she suddenly became cold.”

“It wasn’t fair towards you, it wasn’t your fault!” Kili immediately noticed.

“Neither was it yours.” Fili admitted finally. “I wrongly blamed you.”

“It was very difficult for me.” Kili told him slowly.

“Then why did you suddenly trail behind me?” Fili noticed the inconsistency.

“It was... just that...” Kili blushed madly, and suddenly he saw a happy smile on Fili’s face.

“So that’s why you were snooping around my laptop?” Fili noticed suddenly adding all the facts together, he gently pulled Kili under him and pressed him into the bed with a coy smile.

“I just wanted to get to know you...” Kili admitted hesitantly.

“To know me as a brother, or as somebody else?” Fili gently trailed kisses all over Kili’s face. “Do you know when I realised I was gay?” Fili gently asked him and when Kili shook his head he answered with a smile. “You were twelve than, and within one year you grew to become my height. You had the longest most sexy legs in the world, your hair was a bit longer than it is now, and you looked just so breathtaking...”

“Then why did you avoid me?” Kili asked feeling suddenly emotional.

“I just... didn’t want to face it.” Fili admitted. “It seemed all so hopeless, I just never gave it any chance. Now it seems just so surprising you had the guts to pull that off...”

“I was desperate.” Kili told him. “A desperate unsatisfied virgin, lusting over the one person I could not have...”

“I had the same feeling.” Fili gently kissed him. “I just wanted to have you...”

“So why now that you have me, why did you try to ruin it?” Kili insisted.

“I just... I’m not good at all this emotional crap.” Fili inhaled deeply. “I got scared.”

“Scared of what?” Kili asked him suddenly very serious.

“Scared that if we don’t stop now, that I’ll never be able to stop. I thought what I got was already more than I could hope for...” Fili admitted. “It’s not like I deserve anything from you...”

“Why should we ever stop?” Kili gazed at him deeply.

Fili saw so much light in those deep brown eyes, so much warmth he just had to kiss him. Kissing soon turned into much more, but now it felt different, next to the deep physical connection they both felt a deep mental connection. The very idea that they were together adding to the tension and lust.

Fili gently hugged Kili tightly and pulled him on top, the kisses intensified and it became clear what Fili had intended.

“You were serious?” Kili gasped surprised breaking the kiss.

“It’s not that fucking you is boring... it’s more like - I like to change...” Fili suggested gently referring to his past experiences.

“I never...” Kili blushed madly and felt uncomfortable.

“Never?” Fili smiled. “So that makes you still a virgin in a way...” He noticed with a smile.

“Too bad none of us had the guts earlier... we could have lost our virginity to each other...” Kili noticed sadly.

“That would have been a bit difficult. You were barely thirteen then.” Fili noticed.

“Sixteen?” Kili quickly did the maths. “Why were you in such a hurry?”

“I was trying to ease down the tension, but it turned out fucking anyone is not the same as fucking the one you really want to fuck.” Fili made him realise. “What about you?”

Kili blushed madly. “Eighteen.” He finally mumbled.

“That’s why you were so desperate that Christmas, you were hoping...” Fili kissed him deeply feeling immensely connected to one another.

“It wasn’t hope... I never really considered that you might even want me... I didn’t know if you were gay or not... It was more like your reaction then drove me to finally look away from you and try...” Kili admitted. “But I was never on top...”

“Why not?” Fili’s eyes narrowed. Suddenly he became very concerned with Kili’s past sex life, he already knew he was very lustful, but in most healthy relationships partners were usually pretty versatile.

“I was only in one relationship.” Kili admitted. “And it didn’t really go well.”

“As much as I’d love to hear all about it... I think I’d rather give you my ass right at this moment.” Fili admitted and ground against him.

“I have no idea how...” Kili noticed.

“It’s just reversed roles...” Fili made him realise. “Just do the same things we always do.” Fili kissed him with urgency.

“Are you sure you want this?” Kili asked gently.

“I miss it...” Fili admitted with a coy smile. “So will you fuck me or do we need to buy a dildo?”

Kili’s eyes went wide hearing that, the very idea disturbing him greatly. Then he just smiled. “If I do something wrong just tell me...” He whispered.

Fili gently moved and pulled out some lube from under the bed, and gave it to Kili with a smile. “I don’t think I need to explain how this works?” He gently asked.

It took a bit too slow for Fili’s taste, but he knew Kili tried to prepare him the best possible. He was tender and warm, and so gentle that Fili felt loved. His first moves were so hesitant, but so thrilling slow. Kili was stunned with the feeling of fucking Fili, it was different to being on bottom it felt unreal. He never experienced anything like that before.

“You know what’s the best part of this?” Fili whispered with a wide grin.

“What?” Kili gasped tired and satisfied beyond measure.

“That now it’s my turn!” Fili smiled and pulled Kili under him.

“Damn that is one superior advantage of this deal...” Kili realised happily.

“You know what’s the best part of this deal?” Fili asked gently with a spark in his eyes.

“What?” Kili licked his nose.

Fili gazed at him happily. “I just love being with you.”

“I love that too...” Kili gasped sensually as Fili gently assaulted his behind. “If you ever get tired of me, I’ll tie you to the bed and force you to stay with me forever...”

“Get tired?” Fili gasped. “Never!” He ground against him with force. “This deal just keeps on getting better and better!”

“Shut up and give me what I want...” Kili scolded him with a smirk.

“And what do you want my Sugar?” Fili asked tauntingly.

“I want to be swimming in your cum Sweetheart...” Kili ground against him.

“I believe that can be arranged...” Fili kissed his neck and continued to move in him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you coming home with me for Thanksgiving?” Gimli asked Fili as they were eating lunch. Somehow it became a habit that everyone always came home for lunch, even Fili. Kili’s cooking was really great.

“Not sure yet.” Fili admitted.

“Mom and dad said we’re all invited to a big family Thanksgiving at their house.” Gimli told him.

“I will consider it.” Fili admitted.

“What about you?” Gimli asked Kili as he carried in three plates.

“I’ll probably go.” Kili admitted and sat opposite Fili.

“So we can take one car.” Gimli realised.

“That would be logical.” Kili noticed lightly and gazed at Fili. “What about Christmas?”

“At Erebor.” Gimli told them. “Dad said almost all the family is coming over.”

“Great, I miss skiing.” Kili smiled and began eating, he gently placed his foot in Fili’s lap under the table just to nudge his erection.

“So what about you Fili?” Gimli asked him gently surprised with the strange smile on Fili’s face.

Kili gently nudged him stronger. “I’ll probably come to Christmas.” Fili finally answered Gimli.

“Great, Dad will be happy.” Gimli admitted and glanced at Kili’s happy smile. “I’m glad you both are getting along, dad and Thorin were really worried.”

“Were they really?” Kili asked with a smile.

“It’s not like you two ever talked before, so it’s a change for the better.” Gimli summed up with a smile.

“Why haven’t you told us about your relationship yet?” Fili suddenly changed topic.

“You’re in a relationship?” Kili yelped moving his foot against Fili’s cock confidently.

“It’s nothing official yet.” Gimli blushed and looked down.

“Wow!” Kili smiled. “That’s great! When will we meet her?”

“You already know him...” Gimli blushed even more and looked down clearly embarrassed.

“You’re gay?” Kili’s voice was so hilarious that Fili firmly grabbed his foot and held him down.

“Does that bother you?” Gimli asked in a shacking voice.

“Not at all.” Fili assured him, and he gently stroked Kili’s foot.

“Of course not! I’m just surprised!” Kili quickly assured him. “So who is it?” He asked impatiently.

“Tell him, I’ve already heard the gossip...” Fili smile at Gimli.

“You know?” Gimli made a funny face.

“It’s Legolas!” Fili told Kili with a smile.

“Wow!” Kili made huge eyes. “Legolas is gay?” He yelped again.

“You’re really hopeless sometimes...” Fili gently continued stroking Kili’s calf.

“That’s great!” Kili finally added barely controlling his emotions. “So are you coming together with him to Tauriel’s party next week?” Kili asked with a smirk. He glanced at Fili warily, there was no chance they could show up as a couple if Gimli was there.

“Probably, are you going to be there?” Gimli asked him.

“Probably.” Kili nodded.

“I bet Tauriel wouldn’t mind if you came with us.” Gimli gazed at Fili.

“I might have to work, so don’t keep your hopes up.” Fili immediately set some distance.

\------

Fili ended up going to Thanksgiving with Kili, Dain and Gloin. The three just packed him in the car on the back seat and said he was going.

Kili lay on the back seat across Fili’s lap without any reservations and went to sleep. Fili could only gently hold him. He noticed Dain glance at them from time to time, but neither Dain not Gimli said anything.

The three hour drive went by pretty fast, soon Fili was dozing off himself. Dain just glanced at Fili’s hands gently embracing Kili.

“I’m not sure that’s what uncle really wanted.” Dain whispered to Gimli.

Gimli just glanced at him and didn’t answer lost in thoughts.

“I’m so glad you’re all here!” Angela smiled happily and helped them unpack the car.

“You know the way to your rooms, you’ve got ten minutes and I expect you all in the dining room.” She told them with a smile.

“Yes mom!” Gimli saluted and carried in the bags.

As they sat down to the family dinner Dis pulled Kili to sit in between her and Thorin, clearly she was avoiding even looking at Fili, and she kept asking her son about why he decided to change his university subjects.

“Give him a break, I agreed.” Thorin cut her chatter on the topic.

“Why would you agree to that?” Dis hissed at him.

“Because it’s what he wants.” Thorin scolded her. “So how do you like the university?” He asked him gently.

“It’s okay.” Kili did not elaborate.

“He’s finally out of the nest!” Gloin added. “My son would run away if we would fawn over him so much...” He added gazing at Dis with an accusation.

“I’m surprised he didn’t...” Thorin noticed with a smirk.

“Turkey anyone?” Angela placed the huge bird on the table and began cutting.

“So when are we going to meet your girlfriend?” Angela suddenly asked Gimli with a smile. Gimli made a terrified face and gazed around in panic.

“He didn’t even tell us up till two weeks ago...” Fili told her with a smile. “Give him time.”

“Time? I had to wait twenty four years!” Angela hissed. “I want a daughter, and since I just got boys in the family, a daughter in law will just have to do!” She pointed her finger at her son, Fili, Kili and Dain. “Four daughters in law would even be better!”

“Yeah...” Gimli gasped. “You’d scare anyone away within minutes...”

“True!” Gloin added with a huge smile.

“Where is my turkey?” Nain, Dain’s father, asked with a huge hungry grin.

\-------

“So how have things been?” Thorin asked Fili when he finally managed to get the boy away from playing pool with Dain, Gimli and Kili, and as far away from Dis as possible.

“Pretty good.” Fili told him slowly.

“I’ve heard otherwise.” Thorin noticed. “Your grades dropped a bit.”

“They are still over the agreed level.” Fili lowered his head very embarrassed he had to meet special conditions on basis of which Thorin paid for his education.

“I know but they have dropped.” Thorin reminded him. “Do you remember what you promised when we talked about this last time?”

“I though they are still high enough...” Fili lowered his head even more.

“Why do you want to keep that job anyway?” Thorin hissed. “It’s not like you need it. If you need to feel more independent I can give you a job in one of my local companies.”

“I wanted to be independent, and not become even more dependant.” Fili noticed.

“And we made a deal that if your grades drop you will think of leaving it.” Thorin reminded him, but he had a feeling he couldn’t push the boy more. The boy was an enigma, nice and polite, but not open. “How are you getting along with Kili?” He gently asked.

“Okay.” Fili told him curtly.

“Define okay?” Thorin asked with narrow eyes.

“We talk, we hang out from time to time.” Fili clarified saying only what he could say.

“That’s good.” Thorin told him with a gentle smile. “He’s your only family.”

“I know.” Fili lowered his head feeling the need to hide everything that needed to be hidden.

“But it’s not easy, is it?” Thorin asked gently, thinking it was the stress making the boy shy.

“Things are difficult.” Fili told him. “The past is not a fairy tale.”

“No, it’s not. But if you ever need to talk you know my number.” Thorin gently embraced him. “I want you to always think of me as your uncle, even if we’re not related by blood.”

“You were always like a father to me, not an uncle.” Fili admitted. “I will always be grateful, for everything.”

“I did what I thought was right.” Thorin simply told him. “Kili might pretend he doesn’t need a brother, but he really needs you.” Fili barely stopped the gasp on his lips. He was far from being a good brother to Kili. “I hope you will at least keep in touch with each other.” Thorin added after a moment puzzled a bit with the boy’s reaction.

“Maybe...” Fili just shrugged his shoulders.

“Fili we’re going swimming in the pool are you coming?” Dain asked him with a smirk.

“Of course!” Fili smiled and used the first chance to get away from Thorin and the interrogation.

\-----

Dis pulled Kili away from the chatting family and forced him to sit down. Then she did what Thorin hated most, she began asking the boy tones of questions, some very rude and personal. Kili just blushed and sat there motionlessly. And silent, which drove Dis a bit mad.

“Give him a break!” Thorin stopped her mid interrogation. “No wonder he has problems relating to other people, if you treat him like this!”

“Relating to other people?” Dis seemed stunned with the comment.

“He’s a single twenty year old, so overwhelmed by a dominant mother that I’m surprised he didn’t rebel years ago!” Thorin scolded her.

Dis just gasped desperately. “I just love him and I want the best for him, you understand that don’t you love?”

“Mom, I’m just... I’m not a child anymore.” Kili told her calmly. “And I’d like to make my own choices and decisions.”

“So that’s why you changed your subjects? Just to irritate me and test my patience?” Dis told him.

“No, but it’s what I wanted.” Kili told her gently. “Business is not my thing.”

“And who will take over the business in the future?” Dis noticed.

“I’m not exactly dead yet.” Thorin noticed with a hiss.

“You know that’s not what I meant! But he’s my only son... and he should begin work with you and help you out.” She tried to erase the bad impression.

“I’m not sure if I’d like to work at the office anytime soon.” Kili told her gently.

“So what would you like to do?” Thorin asked him gently.

“Programming, maybe games.” Kili told him.

“If you make something good, I’d like to take a look.” Thorin smiled at him encouragingly.

“You’re supporting this rebellion?” Dis told Thorin bitterly.

“I don’t mind what he does, as long as he’s happy.” Thorin smiled taking a firm position.

“Are you his parent or am I?” Dis asked him bitterly.

“Most of the time it seems I’m his only parent.” Thorin noticed grimly. He saw how bad an influence Dis had on Kili. And Kili over the last few weeks seemed different. Even more so, he wasn’t shacking or panicking, it was as if he had an anchor in life. As if he gained balance. Thorin could only agree with anything that gave the boy more strength.”If you haven’t realised he’s an adult, and he can do whatever he wants, and if you don’t like it there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.”

“I can...” Dis began speaking but paused.

“I would like to remind you I’m the one paying for his studies.” Thorin reminded her.

“I’d rather you didn’t fight about me.” Kili suddenly told them. “I’m not planning to let anybody control my life.” He told them.

Thorin could only smile as Kili was holding his ground.

“This is just hopeless!” Dis hissed and walked out, loudly tapping her high heels on the marble floor.

“So how are you getting along with your cousins and Fili?” Thorin asked him gently as they were finally alone.

“Just great. It’s much better away from home, if you know what I mean.” Kili told him gently.

“I’m glad she finally let you out of her grasp.” Thorin smiled. “Don’t worry no matter how much you irritate her I’ll always support you financially.” He told him.

“I’m not really worried about that.” Kili admitted.

“I’m glad you seem better now.” Thorin noticed. “What changed in your life? You seem happy.” He suddenly realised.

“I just feel free.” Kili shrugged his shoulders. “It’s like I’ve been let out of a cage...”

“You know the problems that happened two years ago... you made her really worried. She loves you a lot, and you scared her a lot...” Thorin gently told him. “How are you feeling off therapy?” He asked.

“I feel fine.” Kili just smiled at him.

“Good, but if anything happens you can call me day and night.” Thorin assured him. “Did you tell anyone about it?” He asked gently.

Kili just shook his head. “It’s not something you just talk about with friends or family...”

“Sharing problems sometimes reduces them greatly.” Thorin noticed. “I have a feeling you can share with Fili if you’d give him a try. He’s really a good person.” Thorin told him gently.

“He is.” Kili admitted.

“I’m glad you two finally are getting to know each other, it would be great if you became friends.” Thorin told him gently. “You both need each other, and as much you could use his support, he could use yours.”

“But he’s so strong, he doesn’t need...” Kili gazed at Thorin with a question in his eyes.

“He might seem strong, but he feels very lonely and unwelcome. And despite all mine and Gloin’s efforts he does not feel a part of this family. I wish he would just open up to someone and let someone in, and since you’re the only real family he has, I was hoping it would be you...” Thorin explained with a smile.

“Come on let’s go and have some fun!” Thorin embraced Kili gently and pulled him towards the gathered people.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Fili didn’t mind staying up late at night, after all the games and time together, most people went to sleep slightly stunned with beer. He waited till the house calmed down and when it was the dead of night, he crept out of his room and confidently made his way towards Kili’s. When he opened the door he saw Kili laying on the bed with the night lamp on and his laptop.

“You made me wait...” Kili noticed gently with a smile.

“I wanted to make sure.” Fili told him and locked the door behind himself and with a lazy smile he sat on the bed. “Are you busy?” He asked gently.

“All night!” Kili stuck his tongue out towards Fili, and Fili took it as an invitation and pushed his own tongue into Kili’s mouth.

Kili immediately wrapped his arms around Fili and pulled him down onto the bed.

“Your laptop!” Fili hissed as the computer landed under him.

“Gone!” Kili pulled it out and put it on the floor.

Fili kissed him desperately and with pure delight shifted over him and pushed him into the bed. Kili did not need an invitation, he wrapped his legs around him and with urgency humped against him.

“Do we draw straws?” Fili gasped. “Or throw a coin?” He joked.

“We switch...” Kili gasped as Fili’s lips assaulted his neck.

“I meant who goes first!” Fili smiled into the kisses.

“I go first and later you’ll pound me...” Kili suggested.

“Or maybe the other way around?” Fili gently asked with a smile.

“I don’t give a shit as long as I finally get you... It felt strange to keep my hands off you for so long...” Kili told him and confidently pulled his t-shirt off. Within seconds they were so busy with each other that the world could collapse but they wouldn’t even notice.

“Are you becoming addicted?” Fili asked with a coy smile as they were lying naked in tangled bed spreads. He loved the moments after best, when they would just hold onto each other and snuggle. Or talk.

“I’ve been addicted ever since that first night... or perhaps since I was fourteen, or was it thirteen?” Kili asked with a coy smile as well.

“I love you!” Those three magical words finally left Fili’s lips.

Kili’s radiant smile was the best reward he could ask for. The way his eyes shone with happiness and love.

“I’ve loved you for years...” Kili admitted. “I’ve always loved you!”

“So did I. Ever since you shook my world... ever since you grew a bit taller than me...” Fili smiled at him.

“Will we always be together?” Kili gently asked him with teary eyes.

“Always.” Fili kissed him.

“Even if you find out something about me you might not like?” Kili asked clearly stressed.

“Nothing will change my mind.” Fili kissed his nose. “What worries you so much?”

“I did some really stupid shit... after that laptop fight...” Kili admitted in a deadly low voice.

“Is it connected with that relationship?” Fili asked gently and he cringed when Kili nodded with terror in his eyes. “You can tell me everything...”

“I got into some bad company...” Kili gently told him clearly very embarrassed.

“Define bad...” Fili told him gently embracing him firmly.

“I met a guy in a club, just like yours... He was charming. He was so handsome and alluring. Not like you, but he was charismatic. I was stunned a person so sophisticated would be interested in me, and then it just went on...” Kili’s voice broke down.

“He was your first?” Fili gently asked.

“At first it was fine, he was caring and everything...” Kili began. “But later... he wasn’t as nice... but that wasn’t the real problem.”

“What was?” Fili gently played with his hair trying to ease him down.

“Drugs. He began giving me drugs and it just...” Kili told him.

“It pulled you in...” Fili inhaled deeply. “Did you go to therapy?”

“Thorin sent me to a special clinic.” Kili admitted.

“That’s why you came to university a year later...”Fili realised.

“I messed up a lot of things because of him and that fucked up relationship.” Kili admitted.

“How long have you been clean?” Fili asked him.

“Over a full year now.” Kili admitted.

“That’s why your mom is so obsessed with you...” Fili noticed feeling a bit less contempt towards Dis.

“I messed up badly...” Kili was very distressed and admitting to everything hurt him a lot.

“No matter what, I’ll always be there for you...” Fili kissed him deeply. “I love you!”

“I love you so much...” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“I was wondering...” Fili gently kissed him.

“What?” Kili asked.

“Will go away for summer with me?” Fili asked him. “There is a place I go every year.”

“And what do you do there?” Kili asked surprised.

“I work. It’s a beautiful place on the west coast near San Francisco. I found it by accident the first summer after I became an adult. I just didn’t want to... and I just got into a random bus and landed in a random place as far away as possible. It’s just so beautiful there... I saw a sign saying they need waiting staff so I just knocked on the door.” Fili told him in a happy tone.

“Tell me more...” Kili snuggled into his embrace, his tears slowly disappearing.

“The owner is a really kind guy. So the first summer I was a waiter, the second I was half babysitting his nephew, half waiting, the third I began helping out with anything they needed from waiting to managing the restaurant.” Fili told him in a dreamy tone. “The beach is just fifty meters away from the restaurant, you can see the sea from the main hall. The people there are just so nice, they have the best chef in the world. His cooking is even better than yours... His two brothers work there as well, it’s always fun and laughter there. That is the only place I could really call home. Once I graduate I was thinking of settling there.”

“Do you think I could be useful in a place like that?” Kili was a bit worried.

“They will welcome you with open hearts.” Fili kissed him.

“Will you go away before I graduate?” Kili felt like panicking.

“I’m not going anywhere without you.” Fili gently kissed him.

“I’d love to go there with you for the summer.” Kili told him with a happy smile and he snuggled into him.

“First we have to survive a week of Christmas with your whole family.” Fili noticed grimly.

“We survived so long, so we’ll survive one week a year.” Kili kissed him.

\------

On the way back to the university campus Gimli suddenly surprised them.

“I was wondering.” Gimli gently told them. “Don’t get me wrong, but I’d like to move out.”

“What?” Dain asked surprised.

“Why?” Kili asked.

“With whom?” Fili asked his question.

“I was thinking, I’d like to live with Legolas and see where everything goes.” He finally managed to tell them.

“He said we could simply switch, I would move to his flat and Tauriel would take my room.” Gimli told them.

“That would be great, Tauriel is fantastic!” Kili smiled and agreed immediately.

“That doesn’t sound bad.” Fili noticed.

“That way you could switch back if anything goes wrong.” Dain realised.

“So you guys don’t mind?” Gimli asked hesitantly.

“Why do I get the feeling that your father and mother will not be told about this switch?” Fili caught the implication.

“I’m not ready to tell them.” Gimli admitted.

“You can’t hide it forever.” Kili noticed.

“Neither can you two.” Gimli snapped back.

Kili went pale hearing the conclusion and he began shacking when the true meaning reached him.

“When did you realise?” Fili asked slowly.

“Around a month after the club party.” Dain told them calmly.

“And you didn’t say anything?” Kili was on the verge of a breakdown.

“It’s not our business.” Dain told them calmly. “So stop crying, we’re not enthusiastic, but we’re not planning to tell the family.”

“As long as you’re not planning to tell them I moved out.” Gimli noticed with a smile.

“At least we won’t have to be hiding around you two anymore.” Fili simply kissed Kili right in front of them.

“Just don’t do that too much, just because we’re not protesting it doesn’t mean we don’t know who you two are.” Dain grimaced. “So is your friend Tauriel single?” He asked with a smirk.

“You’re aiming a bit too high...” Kili sniggered and snuggled into Fili.

“Is he normally this clingy?” Gimli gazed at Kili wrapped in Fili’s arms on the back seat.

“Even more...” Fili admitted with a tender smile.

“Just fucking great...” Dain hissed with an unhappy face.

\------

The last month before Christmas passed in a blink. Fili and Kili spent a lot of time trying to find presents for everyone. Fili hated the idea of buying presence using Kili’s card, but Kili had no such reservations. He loved spending Thorin’s cash, and since Thorin had more cash than a small country Kili had absolutely no reservations. He bought anything he could think of, for anyone he could think of. Fili just carried the bags behind him with a strange smirk on his face, he loved the way Kili was bursting with enthusiasm. He didn’t like the fact that Kili felt so easy with spending huge sums, but on the other hand he knew he had no right to set limitations for Kili’s spending. Especially that it was Thorin’s account Kili was draining. He had no heart to refuse anything to Kili.

“You’re fucking nuts...” Gimli growled seeing the huge pile of presents and luggage waiting to be packed.

“We might have to take two cars...” Fili hissed with a smirk.

“We will.” Dain agreed with a smile. “Is there anything for me?” He began snooping around the bags.

“Hands off!” Kili scolded him and began carrying the bags to his car. He knew Fili hated charity from the family, and everything starting from presents to his car. As he came back he wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, just to slip out and rush to get more stuff.

“You know you will have to behave normal in front of the family?” Dain asked Fili in a low voice.

“That’s why he’s even more clingy now, a week is going to be difficult.” Fili noticed in a very low voice.

“We can help with that.” Dain noticed.

“In what way?” Fili asked surprised.

“We were thinking of ditching the geriatric society and settling into the hunting cabin.” Gimli smiled. “Legolas and Tauriel will come for New Years Eve.”

“Oh so that’s the plan.” Fili smiled. “Sounds great, but we’ll leave the talking to you. You know who’s the real problem.”

“We have a plan.” Dain smiled. “Leave it to us...”

Dain and Gimli left first, Dain said it was a part of their master plan of making it the best Christmas ever. So when Fili and Kili finally arrived after a frantic sex stop in the middle of the woods, the cabin was lit up and no one was in sight.

“So how does this work?” Fili asked them as they all sat in the comfortable living room with the fireplace and lots of stuffed animals.

“We arrived a day earlier.” Gimli laughed.

“And now we’re going to pretend this was the plan.” Dain noticed. “And if they ask we tell we need more space.”

“You two just settle in those two rooms at the end of the corridor, they have a shared bathroom, and put some random stuff in both, and sleep wherever you feel like.” Gimli told them. “That’s exactly what I’m planning to do when Legolas arrives.”

“What about Tauriel?” Kili asked with a smirk.

“I’m planning to keep her a bit busy. We’ll discuss the living arrangement.” Dain smiled happily.

“Fucking great...” Fili hissed and took some bags upstairs.

“What about the staff?” Kili asked Gimli worried.

“Don’t worry!” Gimli assured him.

“He always worries!” Dain noticed with a smirk.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“So when did you guys arrive?” Thorin asked calmly as the youth showed up for lunch the next day.

“The question is why aren’t you guys living in the main house?” Dis immediately hissed.

“I suggested it.” Gina, Dain’s mother told them calmly. “The kids need a bit more space... and we need less kiddie time. We’re adult enough.”

“You did?” Dis’s voice was cold as ice.

“Face the facts darling!” Angela told her. “I’m not getting wasted with my kids around, and we’ve all decided we need more booze during Christmas.”

“It’s not like you could shock us.” Gimli noticed gazing at his mom. “We’re all adults now.”

“Honey, be a good boy and have fun with people your own age!” Angela smiled at her son.

“Well I don’t like it!” Dis huffed.

“No one gives a shit...” Nain hissed in a low voice.

“That was mean!” Angela scolded him.

“I’m done with being nice!” Nain smiled. “We’re not high class, we’re not posh British aristocracy despite someone’s best wishes!”

“We come from proud coal miners!” Gloin laughed.

“Rustic and rough, coarse and homespun! We can’t shit higher than we sit!” Nain joked happily.

“You’re just so primitive...” Dis huffed again. “I wonder if we are even related...”

“I agree it’s time to get some distance and have some fun for a change.” Thorin decided to pick a side, and being the head of the family his voice was final in many topics. “Give the kids a life! I’m surprised they are coming around for Christmas as it is, their age you wouldn’t be able to drag me anywhere near my parents...”

“I remember we would go away to Italy or Switzerland and drink all Christmas!” Nain smiled. “Dwalin, Balin and the whole crew would come with us.”

“Those were the days...” Gloin smiled. “We were running away from our stiff formal parents, now we’re the parents!”

“The irony of life!” Nain smirked. “And Mrs. Prudish here is now acting like she’s seventy!”

“I’m not seventy!” Dis hissed angrily, clearly very offended.

“You surely act like it...” Angela noticed with a spark in her eyes.

Dis finally realised they were playing her, and suddenly she began laughing. “I’m that bad?”

“Worse!” Thorin added.

Kili gazed at his mother in panic, he never saw her laughing like that. So carefree and as if a burden was lifted from her shoulders.

“Get me something to drink!” Nain smiled. “And no pussy ass wine! I want whiskey!”

\------

Christmas passed quickly, and it wasn’t as bad as Fili feared it might be. He and Kili had enough time together at night that they somehow managed to keep their hands to themselves. And avoided getting caught. Dis was still huffing and puffing, her mood sour and bitter. But everyone else was laughing it up, somehow even Thorin had to agree Dis needed to be brought back to reality.

The real change came along with Tauriel and Legolas. The fiery red head clanged to Kili, and soon Dis fawned over her as if she was her daughter. Somehow the cold Dis, showed some consideration towards the beautiful girl. Gina and Angela had a bit less enthusiasms towards the beautiful girl, but they had no reservations as well. Gimli and Legolas pretended to not be involved, but when the door of the cabin would close they would nearly jump each other. Tauriel kept joking it was a mad house, because two gay couples were too terrified to tell anyone about the relations. Why Kili and Fili were hiding their relationship Tauriel had no idea. Shit she had no idea why Fili was there in the first place, among Kili’s family.

“So what’s all shit about?” Tauriel finally asked them when the youth returned to the cabin.

“What kind of shit?” Gimli asked her calmly.

“Why are you all hiding?” Tauriel asked with a smirk.

“Well it’s kind of complicated.” Gimli hissed at her.

“Is your family that homophobic?” She asked glancing at Gimli with worry.

“Just three days ago our moms went ranging about how they want daughters in law.” Dain made her realise. “And the news that three of the people they were counting on bringing girls home are gay... might be a bit too much.”

“Great, but still that’s a bit dense, don’t you think?” Tauriel hissed. “It’s not like you can hide it forever.”

“I wonder what pretext you used to get Fili here, since he’s Kili’s boyfriend.” Legolas noticed.

All four gazed house mates at each other. And finally Gimli decided to speak. “Fili is in a way a part of the family, my parents raised him.”

“Oh so he’s like your adopted brother?” Tauriel realised.

“Something like that.” Dain told her slowly.

“That makes things with coming out even more difficult.” Legolas gazed at Kili. “Anyone would react strange if two people who knew each other all their lives began going out.”

“Indeed.” Gimli agreed curtly. Kili was nervously holding Fili’s hand, the truth was just a step away, and both of them weren’t ready to face it, and make it any more public.

“Your family might seem cool, but if you can’t be yourself what’s the good in them being cool.” Legolas noticed.

“Even our dad somehow survived Legolas’s coming out.” Tauriel noticed sternly. “And believe me he’s not very open to any non conventional ideas.”

“Hypocritical bastard...” Legolas hissed.

“True.” Tauriel noticed. “You see our dad is conservative only on the outside. Few people actually know but we have two different mothers. And even fewer know about our dad’s sexual interests...” Tauriel hissed the last words.

“Anyway, whatever, we get the idea you don’t want to go open and public.” Legolas told him calmly.

“And we’re both pretty good at being quiet.” Tauriel noticed. “And at acting.” She winked at Kili.

\------

Coming back to university brought lots of changes, first Gimli packed, later Tauriel moved in forever changing the dynamics of their student home. She was a very exuberant person, and really open, so Fili and Kili making out practically everywhere did not freak her out. More so she began hunting for them trying to catch them red handed and the couple did everything not to get caught but to feel the thrill at the same time.

Dain observed her with a shy smirk, he had no idea how to read a girl like her. She wasn’t sleeping around with anyone, she was flirting with almost everyone but not with him. Her presence in the house meant she would force all three men to clean, saying something was dirty, and making sure they did the laundry way more often than they used to in the past. She took over some of the cooking from Kili, and all three agreed she was good at it.

But what Dain really loved were the muffins. If Tauriel was stressed because of her studies she always baked tones of sweets, and her muffins were top class. Carrot muffins, chocolate muffins, vanilla and cream muffins, pistachio muffins, and so many more... She would leave them all around the house, drop them on their desks in their rooms, put some in the living room and kitchen, always within reach. Dain just loved her cakes, but her muffins were the best thing in the world. He woke up one day mid spring realising he hadn’t been on a date since Christmas and he was unquestioningly irrevocably in love.

\------

As Easter was slowly approaching Fili and Kili were placing bets with Gimli and Legolas about when Dain will finally try to make a move. But soon there was also another issue on Fili’s mind. He got a surprising invitation for Easter, and he had huge problems telling Kili about it.

“What do you mean you’re not going to Erebor for Easter?” Kili asked in a grim tone. His mother had been calling him unusually often and insisted he came over, clearly she was planning something.

“I got a call for help.” Fili told him slowly. “You know the place I got every summer? They called me two days ago, and said they had a tight situation with staff for the Easter period and more reservations than ever. They practically begged me to come over and help.”

“What about me?” Kili had tears in his eyes, he was the more sensitive of the two, crying more easily and having mood swings from time to time.

“You could come with me.” Fili gently proposed. “Remember what uncle said during Christmas? That he’s surprised we’re coming over as it is... I know you love and you miss them both, and I know your mother will go raging if you don’t show up... But you must understand going there is very important to me.”

Kili gazed at him with suspicious narrow eyes.

“Is there somebody over there?” He suddenly hissed.

“Kili, they are just my friends.” Fili told him firmly. “If there was somebody, I wouldn’t invite you to come with me, would I? If there was somebody I would simply tell you...” He kissed him trying to convey just how much he loved and wanted his slim brunet. “There will never be anybody else in the world for me since the day we kissed for the first time...” He whispered into Kili’s ear pulling him into his lap.

“I love when you become all romantic and stuff... but I love you more when you show me just how much you love me...” Kili kissed him deeply and snuggled.

“Don’t mind me!” Tauriel passed the living room.

“We won’t!” Kili laughed at her.

“So will you come with me? Let’s spend Easter away from the family, away from all the trouble...” Fili kissed him again.

“I’ll talk to uncle first.” Kili did a step in his direction, but he was still unsure what to do.

\------

“So you don’t feel like coming for Easter?” Thorin asked trying to sound serious, but on the inside he was happy the boy was finally becoming a bit more independent.

“It’s not that. You know I love you as a father, and I love mother... Just something else came up, and I’d like to try something different.” Kili slowly told him.

“So you mean your friends invited you over?” Thorin asked.

“You could say so...” Kili admitted.

“Are we talking about that red head? Tauriel? Your mother is quite fond of her...” Thorin told him in a secretive tone.

“We’ve been spending a lot of time together recently, and she’s become a close friend.” Kili told the truth but suggested a bit more than was in reality.

“Fine, go anywhere you like and have fun, I’ll handle your mother.” Thorin told him calmly.

“Thank you uncle, you’re the best!” Kili smiled happily.

“So what did he say?” Fili asked impatiently.

“I’m going with you.” Kili smiled and kissed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having another 'No one is reading' down time... Call it seasonal writer's depression. Still writing like crazy but not really publishing... somehow I keep feeling it doesn't really matter if I publish or not... I'm a comment bitch :(


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo was greatly surprised when Fili called back saying he was coming but not alone. He just smiled and asked if his friend needed work as well, but Fili told him they would work it out on the spot. Finding that his friend, was in fact an extremely cute boyfriend came as a huge surprise. They never talked about such delicate personal topics, Bilbo learnt the first summer that Fili hated any questions, and slowly as he gained his trust he told him only a bit. About the death of his parents and about being taken in by some friends of the family. For him the blond was indispensible, and he even offered to help him financially with his studies provided the blond came over to work when he finished.

Bilbo desperately needed him there, the first summer he realised just how smart and how hard working and honest he was, and the last three years he grew confident Fili could manage the whole restaurant and then Bilbo could officially retire and do what he always wanted.

The brunet was Fili’s opposite. Open and talkative, hyperactive and always smiling. When he questioned the boy what he wanted to do unsure if the boy wanted any job at all, he realised the boy had no idea about any work.

“So what are you good at?” Bilbo asked him slowly.

“I’ve never worked in a restaurant...” Kili seemed lost and unsure.

“He’s good at cooking.” Fili quickly added.

“Are you really?” Bilbo smiled gently.

“I can try anything really.” Kili didn’t want to seem useless, he gazed at Fili unsure what to say. Fili seeing the desperate calling hugged him and faced Bilbo.

“You can try many jobs, but I’d suggest waiting tables, or kitchen work.” Fili told him gently.“He could also create a website and stuff like that for you.”

“You could?” Bilbo’s eyes went wide.

“He’s studying IT.” Fili quickly added.

“Well we might have some other stuff for you then...” Bilbo’s eyes shone brightly. “We just got the newest tablet ordering central computer thingy, but no one had the time of skills to install it. Our website is just one big joke, so we could use a new one.”

“I’ve never done that kind of system, but I bet I can get a manual for it, and give it a go.” Kili quickly replied with a smile.

“Fine.” Bilbo smiled. “So have you two made yourself comfortable in your flat?”

“No yet, we wanted to talk to you first.” Fili told hi lightly.

“We’re going to live here?” Kili smiled and gazed at Fili with so much love and tenderness that Bilbo wanted to just hug them both.

“Fili always takes the extra flat we have over the garage, it’s in his pay here.” Bilbo told him with a smile. “Did you come by bus?”

“Nope this time we’re by car.” Fili told him with a smile.

“I’ll call Frodo to come and help you carry your things.” Bilbo told them calmly. “You can park the car in the free space on the far left of the garage.”

“Thank you Bilbo!” Fili shook his hand firmly.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Bilbo replied. “I’m happy you came here together.” Fili and Kili left to unpack the car as soon as the small dark haired boy hugged Fili happily and began asking a million questions.

“So whose car is that?” Bofur came into the staff room.

“What do you mean?” Bilbo gazed at him surprised.

“You’re oblivious when it comes to cars...” Bofur hissed and pointed towards the black elegant car.

“I think it belongs to Fili’s boyfriend.” Bilbo noticed.

Bofur gazed at him surprised and with an unpleasant grin, Bilbo knew the dark haired floor manager always had a soft spot for the blond. “Well that certainly means the kid is loaded... that car is worth like a quarter million.”

“And he’ll be working here with us.” Bilbo was very surprised. “Anyway, be nice to the kid, he’s really special.”

“I’m always nice.” Bofur quickly protested.

“I’m serious.” Bilbo grabbed his arm. “We all know you have a weakness for Fili, but you always know he never responded to your advances.”

“I know how it works.” Bofur hissed. “You don’t have to rub it in.”

“Be nice, I want Fili to come here when he finished his studies, and meddling with his relationship might case him away.” Bilbo hissed at his long time friend.

“You really think he could take over the whole place?” Bofur gazed at him seriously.

“I do.” Bilbo cut the discussion short and went to the kitchen to talk to Bombur.

\------

Kili at first unsure of himself and timid, soon proved to be a volcano of energy. He set up the system within two days. First he installed the main computer, set up the software, then he connected all the tablets into a system, and finally he began hunting for photos of dishes for the display.

“So you’re saying the waiters will only have to click the photos with the names of the dishes?” Bofur, the floor manager was really surprised.

“Yes, later they confirm the whole order and the kitchen sees it on this screen.” Kili pointed and explained to Bofur and Bombur the chef. “These are times of orders, telling you when the order came in and counting down how long the customer is waiting, so you see what order should be prepared first.”

“What about the colours?” Bofur noticed that all products had different colours.

“Colours depend on type of dish.” Kili patiently explained. “Red is for main course, green for starters, yellow for beverages, and blue for desserts.”

“Genius! So the moment we look on the screen everything will be in order by table and by type of dish?” Bombur smiled. “That will make it easier!”

“What if the order went out?” Bofur noticed.

“The moment a dish is ready you press the name of the dish on the screen next to the table number, and the waiter gets notified he needs to come and pick it up.” Kili explained calmly.

“This is going to make everything so much easier!” Bilbo was very enthusiastic.

“Moreover it will make accountancy and everything much easier as well. The system is integrated with the cash register, so the moment the waiter needs the bill he just clicks on the table number and the bill is printed.” Kili told them. “All the data goes into the central system so your accountant will get ready sheets filled in.”

“It will really make things much easier around here.” Fili smiled.

“I was hesitant about this at first, but it might be a real life changer.” Bofur nodded.

“So I’m sitting down to website now, but I’ll need access to your old one.” Kili told them slowly.

“Our brother Bifur handles the paperwork. You’ll find him in the back office. I’ll show you the way.” Bofur proposed, somehow the brunet didn’t seem as bad as he thought and the friendliness was something he could not just brush off.

“But I have to warn you, Bifur is mute, that’s why he works back here, so try to be sensitive.” Bofur warned him, and Kili just nodded. When they came in he greeted the man with the huge scar on his head, and when he told him why he came over, the man without a word pulled out some papers about the website and shooed Bofur away.

“Thank you.” Kili replied calmly with his natural smile. He sat down and made himself comfortable and began explaining to the silent man what kind of changes the new system might bring to his work. The man just nodded and with a shy smile wrote down any questions he had and Kili continued to answer.

“So tell me why don’t you eat with the rest of the staff?” Kili suddenly asked and the man gazed at him seriously. For Kili it was a huge surprise to learn the staff always ate together and that it was a form of integration around here.

The man pointed towards his scar and quickly wrote down. “They all think I’m fucking retarded.”

“Even your brothers?” Kili asked gently, and the man shook his head.

“They helped me after my accident, they got me this job.” He wrote down.

“So will you come and eat with me?” Kili asked with a tender smile. “It kind of bothers me you’re back here all alone.”

“I thought you had a boyfriend already!” The man wrote his joke down.

Kili just laughed at that, and motioned the man to get up and follow him. “Or do you want me to drag your ass over there?” He taunted.

Bifur slowly smiled at him and with a hesitant nod followed.

“How did you get him to come out of his mouse hole?” Bombur smiled happily at his brother and Kili.

“I’m good at getting people to open up.” Kili noticed and sat next to Fili.

“So are you coming with Fili for the summer with us?” Bilbo gently asked as the finished eating the staff lunch.

“If I’m invited.” Kili smiled at him.

“If you prove yourself useful around here, why not.” Bofur smiled, somehow this was easier than he thought it would be, getting to know them better he realised the blond and the brunet were simply made for each other.

“So the kitchen tomorrow?” Bombur asked with a smile.

“With pleasure!” Kili smiled happily. “I was always curious what goes on in a professional kitchen.”

“Lots of work...” Bofur grunted. “That why I ran away into the dining room.”

“So how long have you all worked here?” Kili asked curiously.

“I inherited this mansion nearly ten years ago after my grandfather’s death.” Bilbo told him. “I had no real income to keep this place so I decided to open the restaurant. At the very beginning Bombur showed up and since he could really cook I hired him quickly.”

“I came here because my wife Mathilda comes from this town, and she really wanted to come back here. So we moved in with her great aunt Ethel and I began searching for a job.” Bombur explained. “Bilbo’s advertisement was a true blessing.”

“You were the real blessing, who finds a three star Michelin chef in the middle of nowhere?” Bilbo gasped with a smile.

“Three star?” Kili nearly dropped to the floor.

“He used to work in the best restaurants in New York.” Bofur explained.

“Here we’re cooking more home-style.” Bombur added. “I missed normal cooking, and high cuisine gets boring after some time. Not to mention here I have the freedom of cooking what I want.”

“Not to mention the success of this place gave you enough cash to keep that growing family of yours!” Bofur hissed with a smile.

“Growing family?” Kili asked.

“When we moved over here my wife was pregnant with our fourth child. Now we’re on eight.” Bombur smiled happily.

“Wow! That’s fantastic!” Kili smiled warmly. “So what about you and Bifur?” Kili gazed at Bofur.

“Well we were both in the military.” Bofur slowly explained but without any details. “And when Bifur had his accident, I decided I couldn’t just leave him, so we came here to check how Bombur was doing.”

“That was our first hectic summer. When I opened I always thought of a quiet seasonal restaurant, but Bombur’s name began attracting clients from San Francisco and Los Angeles. So we found ourselves in a deadlock, understaffed and disorganised.” Bilbo complained. “Bofur quickly reorganized the staff, and when Bifur came out of hospital he took over the paperwork.”

“So you stayed here forever.” Kili added everything up.

“Who would want to live anywhere else?” Bofur translated what Bifur signed.

“I begin to understand why you all think so.” Kili smiled at Fili warmly.”This place is paradise.” He gazed outside the window to the sea.

“Fili showed up just at the right time as well. We lost three waiters that summer and we desperately needed someone.” Bilbo noticed.

“You sound as if success overwhelmed you.” Kili noticed. “You should be happy the restaurant is making a profit.”

“I am.” Bilbo admitted. “I just wished I had more time to do what I really like.”

“And that is?” Kili asked gently.

“I’ve always dreamt of writing a book. I graduated Literature at Oxford.” Bilbo admitted. “I actually began a solid academic career when this landed on my head.”

“Are you searching for more staff for the upcoming summer?” Kili suddenly asked.

“Who do you have in mind?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Ori.” He told him. “He’s been complaining about the upcoming summer and the costs of living.”

“And he does have experience.” Fili noticed. “And he is studying literature and history.” He gazed at Bilbo.

“Someone you can trust and recommend?” Bofur asked slowly.

“Definitely.” Fili nodded. “I work with his older brother, who’s a bartender at the club, and he’s an extremely hard working person. So is the younger brother.”

“Fine give him a call, and say he’ll get a week trial at the beginning of summer, if he’s good we’ll keep him, if not we’ll give him enough cash to go back home.” Bilbo made the call.

When they finally went to rest in the simple flat they got, it was as if they really came home.

“So do you like it here?” Fili asked him slowly, knowing that a negative answer might mean they would never come back. He would go with Kili anywhere.

“I love it. No wonder you wanted to come here.” Kili admitted and wrapped Fili’s arm around himself. “I even love this smaller bed, this way you always have to snuggle with me.”

“Summer?” Fili gently kissed his face and pulled him onto his warm lustful body.

“As long as you want to be here. I’m not going anywhere without you.” Kili kissed him deeply. “We could even move here when you graduate.”

“You have three more years, not one and a half.” Fili noticed sternly.

“I’ll be able to finish in one and a half. I’m taking more subjects anyway, it just means a bit more work, but IT is easy...” Kili straddle his hips with a sensual smile. “Then we could just move here.”

“I don’t want to limit you to work here...” Fili noticed. “Managing the restaurant and working here full time is my goal, not yours.”

“Nah, I don’t think I mind it. And you have to remember being an IT specialist means I can work from home, making home anywhere I want it to be.” Kili grinned at him and moved to press the cock in between his ass cheeks.

“You’re fucking adorable!” Fili grabbed his legs and held him down firmly. “Now will you let me fuck you?” He asked with a wide smile as he ground against the warm body of his brother.

“I thought you’d never come to that...” Kili smiled and kissed him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“What do you mean you’re not coming home for the summer?” Kili’s mother squeaked on the phone.

“I have different plans.” Kili calmly told her.

“What will you do? Where will you go?” Dis began a regular interrogation. “I knew sending you away to university was a mistake, you’re doing drugs again, aren’t you? That lousy half brother of yours pulled you into those nasty clubs... I knew he was no good, he looks just like your father!” She gasped on the phone.

“Don’t you ever say anything like that again about Fili.” Kili told her in a icy cold voice.

“I knew we should separate you two, he’s just like his bastard father forcing my baby to do some nasty drugs and spend time only Mahal knows where!” Dis was clearly panicking.

“Do not ever speak ill of Fili again.” Kili told her in a deadly calm voice, just like Thorin used in the toughest negotiations or when fighting with Dis.

“Or what?” Dis hissed.

“Or I’ll never talk to you again.” Kili easily threatened.

“You’re choosing him over me? That bastard over your own mother?” Dis hissed angrily.

“Yes.” He replied calmly despite the shacking of his whole body, he hung up the phone call and immediately switched it to silent.

\-----

The next day he had a surprise visit from Thorin, who looked clearly disturbed.

“Is it true that you’re on drugs again?” He immediately cornered Kili.

“No.” Kili told him calmly.

“Then why does your mother think so? She’s out of her mind!” Thorin scolded him.

“She made it up.” Kili told him. “I never said anything like that, I just told her that I’m not coming home for summer.”

“Where are you going?” Thorin gazed at him curiously.

“I have other plans.” Kili told him calmly.

“If I were to drag you to the nearest clinic to do a drug test, what would the result be?” Thorin asked cautiously. The huge fight he had with Dis the night before made him rush to Kili.

“Negative. I haven’t taken anything for almost two years now.” Kili told him firmly.

“Your mother said something about you spending a lot of time in the clubs and meeting strange people.” Thorin told him.

“And she began raging what a bad influence Fili is.” Kili told him calmly.

“Oh so that’s the real reason of the fight.” Thorin noticed sadly.

“She said some real shit, so I told her to stop.” Kili told him calmly. “She said I had to make a choice, and I made mine.”

“So you chose your brother over your mother.” Thorin tried to stop the smile. The one thing he really wanted was to get Kili closer to Fili.

“So do you want the drug test?” Kili told him coldly.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind some lunch, I’m hungry.” Thorin smiled at him calmly.

“Let me show you around.” Kili smiled and led him towards the kitchen.

When Dain arrived sometime later he tried not to seem surprised that Thorin was in the kitchen cooking with Kili, but he quickly sent a message to Gimli to show up for lunch. Tauriel walked in soon with a huge smile and greeted Thorin as if his presence was an everyday thing. When Fili came back he just smiled seeing Kili rush around the kitchen, then he noticed his uncle’s deep blue eyes gaze at him curiously.

“Hi uncle what brings you here?” Gimli’s voice almost made Fili jump.

“A small misunderstanding with Dis, so I had to make sure Kili was fine.” Thorin did not elaborate, he took in as Kili finally sat down right next to his brother and as he encouraged everyone to eat.

“So how is the company going?” Dain asked curiously.

“Great, as always.” Thorin noticed. “It takes a lot of work, but hard work always brings profits. Coming to hard work, how are your studies going?”

“Pretty well.” Dain smiled. “Just one more year to go.” He smiled happily.

“And then?” Thorin asked.

“Then we’ll see, I’ll probably surrender my services to the family.” He smiled gazing at the head of the family.

“My dad practically planned my whole career, he even talked with that old friend of his and set up a first job for me.” Gloin noticed sternly. “Just three more months.”

“What kind of job?” Thorin asked.

“With Elrond Rivendell banks, dad said I need to get some experience before I come into the family company.” Gimli told him calmly.

Fili and Kili remained silent to Thorin’s surprise, and Tauriel noticing the silence stepped up.

“My dad also planned out my career, as soon as I graduate I’m going to be tortured by him in his company.” She noticed grimly.

“His company?” Thorin asked slowly.

“Mirkwood International.” Tauriel told him calmly.

“Your dad is Thranduil Mirkwood?” Thorin gazed at her with surprise.

“You only realised that now?” She laughed lightly.

“It’s a true surprise.” Thorin nodded at her lightly. “Now I have one more way to blackmail him.”

“By all means please do, I do that all the time.” She laughed.

“I have to get going, thank you for the lunch.” Thorin smiled at his nephew. “I’m glad you two are finally getting along, and don’t worry about your mother, I’ll handle her as I always do.”

“Thanks for the visit.” Fili stood up and wanted to walk Thorin to the door.

“Kili come with us, I need to talk to you and your brother.” Thorin told Kili calmly, and he somehow missed the priceless way Tauriel gazed at them and the panic in Kili’s eyes. Fortunately he already turned his back towards them and was walking towards the door.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Fili asked him calmly.

“I’m glad you’re both getting along, but I’d rather know where you’re going and with whom. I’m not asking for much, just for peaceful sleep and less stress in my life. Kili’s mother has already been driving me crazy in the last months.” Thorin complained to them. “If she were my wife, I would have divorced her decades ago... but she’s my sister so I can’t just get rid of her.”

“Find her something to do.” Kili noticed. “She’s too bored and then she starts collaborating and snooping around.”

“We’ll keep in touch.” Fili set the conditions.

“Fine.” Thorin shook his hand and hugged Kili. “Take care both of you, and if you need anything call me. Keep an eye on Kili.” He instructed Fili.

“I will.”Fili quickly agreed. They stood there on the doorstep watching Thorin get in the car and drive away.

“Now we have to face Tauriel.” Kili noticed sadly.

“I have no idea how to explain this.” Fili wrapped his arm around Kili’s waist and guided him back into the house.

“Your brother?” Tauriel’s whisper reached them as they closed the door. She was standing there with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face.

“Half brother.” Kili confirmed the truth.

“Then why are you...” She gazed from one to the other and finally to Fili’s arm wrapped around Kili. “Why are you together?”

“Because that’s the only way for us in life.” Fili told her calmly.

“If they had been raised together things would have been different.” Gimli noticed from the door to the living room. “There is nothing we can do about it.” He added.

“So we both decided to ignore it.” Dain added his bit.

“Ignore?” Tauriel was dumb folded.

“We can’t stop them, can we? We can’t take this to court and send them to prison... We can’t blame them for falling in love with the wrong person.” Gimli told her calmly.

“You’re comparing this to your own coming out?” Tauriel hissed.

“It’s exactly the same thing.” Gimli told her calmly. “You can’t pick who you love, you can only give in.”

“But this is...” She was pale and shacking.

“I’ll talk to her.” Dain calmly told them and guided her upstairs to her room.

“I told you, you won’t be able to hide forever.” Gimli reminded them.

“We don’t give a shit really.” Fili told him.

“That’s what I’m really worried about.” Gimli noticed.

“Why does that worry you?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Because that means one day you both might just skip town and never call again, and I honestly hope my cousin and my foster brother will at least keep in touch.” Gimli told them with a gentle smile.

“We have no idea what the future will bring.” Fili told him and pulled the shacking Kili upstairs, to shield him from the world in his arms where he belonged.

\-----

“So what do you think?” Fili asked Kili as he told him how he wanted to do their going away for the summer. They already agreed on taking Kili’s car, but Fili was pretty firm in not letting the family know where they had planned to go.

“If we take the car we’ll be traceable.” Kili told him gently.

“We’ll only use it there and back and keep it in the garage. On the spot we don’t need a car.” Fili told him.

“Phones.” Kili told him slowly. “They are traceable.”

“We’ll not use them.” Fili handed him two new phone cards.

“Credit cards?” Kili asked.

“We don’t use them. We’ll get food and accommodation, so for the rest we pay in cash.” Fili told him.

“I’ll go to town later in the evening and pull out a larger sum just in case, and for the petrol on the way.” Kili told him.

“So we’re all set up.” Fili kissed him and continued packing.

“Seems so.” Kili jumped to his luggage.

\------

“So uncle we’re leaving tomorrow.” Kili called Thorin with Fili sitting right next to him.

“I’ll send you an e-mail once a week.” He told him, he already got a special program mixing up ip addresses.

“I’d rather not.” Kili told him firmly. “Fili wants to talk to you.” He passed the phone to Fili.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him. No dangerous stuff, no drugs and nothing illegal.” Fili assured him.

“So what are you planning to do?” Thorin asked gently trying not to break the last link he had to them.

“We’re both going to work a bit and have some fun.” Fili told him.

“If you need any money just call me, if anything happens just call me.” Thorin insisted.

“We will.” Fili assured him. “Kili will write regularly.”

“Uncle?” Kili grabbed the phone. “I love you.”

“I love you too Kili.” Thorin told him gently. “Have fun and stay safe, and for Mahal’s sake keep in touch!”

“We will!” Kili smiled and hung up.

“So off we go?” Fili winked at him.


	11. Chapter 11

The road took some time, but they changed behind the wheel and stopped for the night. It took then almost twenty four hours but they reached their destination feeling free. They gazed at the beautiful view of the ocean, at the clean beaches and picturesque houses. As they arrived at the restaurant and Bilbo’s house they saw many cars in the parking lot, they drove up back and parked in front of the garage.

“Let’s go!” Fili extended his hand towards Kili and pulled him to the back entrance of the restaurant.

“Boys!” Bilbo pulled them both into a warm hug. “We’re finally here! Let me get the keys, it’s been a mad house over here!” He gave them a set of keys to the garage and flat. “Tonight have a good night’s rest, tomorrow afternoon I’ll need you Kili in the restaurant, one of our sous chefs resigned a week before the season.”

“I’m not sure I can handle it...” Kili was worried.

“Bombur said your cooking is great, you’ll do just fine. He’ll be there next to you all the time.” Bilbo assured him. “Fili you’re in for a bigger task, Bofur broke his leg.” He told him. “So he’s immobilized at the front desk, you’ll have to take over the main floor.”

“We’ll do our best!” Fili hugged the smaller man.

“You’re both lifesavers!” Bilbo smiled and hugged Kili. “Come back after you unpack I’ll get you something good to eat in the back garden.”

“Thank you for everything Bilbo.” Kili told him shyly.

“It’s me who should be thanking both of you.” Bilbo held their hands with tears in his eyes. “Will your friend come and help? We’re seriously understaffed.”

“He’s got three more exams, so he should be free mid next week.” Fili told him.

“Once he’s done book him a flight at my cost.” Bilbo told him.

“I’ll call him tomorrow and see what’s up.” Kili assured him.

They quickly parked the car in the garage and unpacked the basic stuff. After a not so quick shower together they finally ventured down into the private garden area behind the restaurant.

“Fili and Kili!” A small boy full of energy nearly knocked them off their feet. “It’s so great you’re finally here! Uncle already brought in dinner so come on!” Frodo grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the large table.

“So you set this up for the staff this year?” Fili gazed at Bofur, who was sitting there with a sour face and with crutches next to him.

“The whole restaurant is overfilled.” Bofur told them. “So we had to surrender every corner.”

“How did that happen?” Kili asked curiously pointing at his leg.

“A surfing accident...” Bofur hung his head low ashamed.

“How the hell did you break you leg while surfing?” Fili gazed at him.

“Just fuck off!” Bofur hissed.

“Shut your dirty mouth!” Bilbo told him firmly. “Not in front of customers or Frodo.”

Bifur showed up shyly and waved at them. Kili smiled radiantly at that and beginning signing a ‘hello’. Bifur gazed at him surprised.

“He’s been forcing me to watch all those signing online courses.” Fili told him, and tried to say that ‘He is annoying’ using sign language. Bifur’s face showed first surprise but then he just smiled happily.

“So how many staff do you have for the summer?” Fili asked Bilbo with a smile as they sat down to dinner.

“We’ve got three old waiters and three new ones.” Bilbo told him.

“One of the new ones is already out.” Bofur told him slowly.

“Why?” Bilbo gazed at him surprised.

“The girl was hopeless.” Bofur grunted. “Cigarette breaks every fifteen minutes, and complaining about her manicure all the time, she probably wanted to job to get a hold of some of the richer customers hearts...”

“Or wallets...” Fili hissed.

“Don’t even remind me that incident.” Bilbo gasped.

“What incident?” Kili asked curiously.

“One of our past waiters tried to pick a wallet from one of our best customers. Fortunately we caught her and gave the wallet back claiming someone found it on the floor, but it was dreadfully embarrassing.” Bofur hissed.

“We’re never hiring a red head girl named Amanda anytime this century.” Bilbo hissed. “Be ready for a very busy summer.” He told the newcomers.

“We’re ready!” Kili smiled at him.

“Borin and Farin, Bombur’s oldest boys are working in the kitchen now as well. We had to fire one chef for serving raw pork, and another one quit sometime after.” Bilbo complained. “So now the kitchen is Bombur, his two kids, and you.”

“You lost the pastry chef?” Fili gazed at him. “Who’s baking now?”

“I am.” Bilbo smiled. “I’ve always loved baking most.”

“It’s funny, this place is either the luckiest place on Earth or the most unlucky, it all depends what way you look at it.” Bofur laughed. “A safe haven, but shit just keeps happening...”

“I’ve always been telling you, either it is your destiny to find this place and stay, or it’s just a bus stop in your life.” Bilbo smiled lightly.

“So which is it for you two?” Bofur gazed at them curiously.

“Destiny.” Kili immediately replied and smiled.

“First truly good news of the day.” Bilbo smiled back.

“Actually I’ve been thinking, now that you’ve got a computer system, we could set up an online booking thing on the website.” Kili told them.

“So customers would book without calling?” Bofur looked at him surprised.

“They could chose what hour and what table.” Kili told them. “And your computer system would automatically update.”

“That would make things much much easier.” Bilbo admitted. “You’re a true blessing my dear boy!”

“I’d just like to help out.” Kili brushed it off as nothing unusual.

“Thanks for the dinner, but we’re half dead after the long drive.” Fili excused them.

“We’ll see you here for breakfast at nine!” Bofur told them.

“We’ll be here.” Kili smiled radiantly and holding Fili’s hand they walked towards their new summer home.

The day quickly blurred one into another. Kili spend the first two watching Bombur, Borin and Farin and learning the new recipes. Both teenagers proved great chefs, with some talent, but the real star was still Bombur who could make even the most ordinary dish a masterpiece. Kili at first hesitant with their encouragement began cooking by himself on the third day, and after the first few dishes and lots of praise he got, he thrived. Fili took the job of the floor manager, showing people to their tables, greeting them and managing the waiters. The old ones knew him already do they didn’t try any tricks, but one of the new waiters tried to go behind his back and he quickly learnt the hard way that Fili left no blind spot in the huge main floor area. After a quick scolding and one warning, the waiter still didn’t get the idea that he had to listen to Fili, so Bilbo firmly said that he’s fired.

“So we’re down three waiters now...” Bofur hissed.

“I’m not letting anyone cheat on tips and tables.” Fili replied firmly.

“That’s why we all like you.” Bofur assured. “Have you called your friend?” He asked thinking of their growing staff problem.

“Good that you reminded me! I’ll be back in five!” Fili pulled out his phone and called Ori.

“Hi?” Ori sounded unsure.

“It’s me Fili.” Fili told him.

“You changed your number?” Ori asked surprised. “Nori has been trying to reach you the last few days.”

“What’s going on?” Fili asked him carefully.

“There was some kind of trouble at the club, you remember how Nori was complaining that drug dealers tried to sell in his club?” Ori told him. “Well in between your leaving and my exams, the whole place got trashed, and Nori had to close the place down.”

“That’s really bad, did anyone get hurt?” Fili asked him.

“Fortunately no one was in the club, but the bills needs settling and the insurance will come in a few weeks, so we’re really in a tight spot right now. Nori wanted to call you to borrow some money I think.” Ori told him carefully. “Anyway, the club is down, and Nori and Dori are pretty desperate, even when the insurance comes in, there won’t be a lot left.”

“Can’t they just get the club running again?” Fili asked.

“They would have to renovate the whole place, and since the insurance will only cover the bills and fees little will be left for anything else.” Ori told him sadly.

“Well, the offer still stands if you need a job. The location here is great, and the financial conditions are good, my boss said he can pay for your plane ticket to get here.” Fili told him.

“That would be great!” Ori quickly agreed. “We’re going to have to leave the flat soon. So when can I come over?”

“The flat?” Fili asked.

“No income, no way to pay rent so we’ll have to find something much cheaper.” Ori told him. “We’ve got some savings but not enough to keep this place up all summer.”

“You know what...” Fili told him slowly. “I just had to fire another waiter today, pack your stuff and drop the rest at our house. Dain is there all summer so he’ll let you in, you can store your things in the garage. Pack Nori and Dori into the car and drive here, I’ll get a job for all of you.”

“What about accommodation and stuff like that? You’d have to find us a place to stay...” Ori was clearly very worried.

“You’ll get accommodation and food in the salary.” Fili told them firmly. “Text me when you get things sorted out with your exams.”

“I will, you’re a real life saver! I’m never going to be able to repay you!” Ori nearly cried into the phone.

“You’re going to have to work your asses off this summer, this place is a mad house!” Fili told him reassuringly.

“Bilbo?” Fili called into the kitchen.

“What do you need Fili?” Bilbo gazed out wearing a flour covered apron.

“We just got three very honest hard working waiters who will need accommodation, any ideas?” He asked.

“Bifur and Bofur are sharing the guest house, ask them, there is enough space.” Bilbo told him.

Fili walked up to Bofur. “Do you have room to squeeze in three people into your house?”

“Why are you asking?” Bofur asked suspiciously.

“We’re getting three new staff and they need a place to stay.” Fili told him.

“That kid you both talked about?” Bofur asked slowly.

“Plus two older brothers.” Fili told him slowly.

“Are they as honest and as hardworking as you said they were?” Bofur asked with a grin.

“Probably even more.” Fili nodded.

“Fine, we’ll make room in the extra bedrooms.” Bofur hissed and texted Bifur they needed to clean their house.

“When are they coming?” Bofur asked tentatively.

“Probably at the beginning of next week.” Fili told him.

“Cool, means we have time to clear out the shit...” Bofur hissed.

\------

Kili adapted to the shifts in the kitchen pretty fast. He could sleep late, get up just before breakfast and still have some time to help Bombur unpack the groceries and prep the kitchen. He loved every minute of work. Work in his mind a dreaded idea, visions of himself chained to uncle’s office, but now work seemed fun. It was fun to cook all day, it was fun to chat about with the staff, he loved Bilbo, he got used to Bofur’s sniggering and he even became good at sign language. Suddenly the vision of himself trapped in uncle’s office, was replaced with a deep feeling of happiness. He could easily envision himself there for the rest of his life. With Fili at his side, surrounded by kind people in one of the most beautiful places in the world. He loved the coast line, he loved the long beaches and the cliffs and rocks. He loved the sound of the sea lulling him to sleep in Fili’s arms.

He just loved being next to Fili, seeing him all day. He loved as the blond kept peaking into the kitchen just to steal a kiss and rush back to his post. He loved the walks along the beach when the last customers would leave. He loved the days off when they would wander around the national park nearby, holding hands and kissing hours on end. Kili just loved kissing him. During one of those trips he discovered that Fili had lots of talent for taking photos, so Kili encouraged him. He promised himself that later he would get them printed and they would give an album to Bilbo as a goodbye at the end of the summer.

“You know you’re amazing?” Fili nudged him gently while they were staying in late on their free day.

“You’re the one who is amazing.” Kili smiled and kissed him.

“So how do you like it here?” Fili asked him.

“So much that I’d love to move here once we graduate.” Kili told him. “Without any stress, without any family and problems.”

“They won’t let us just disappear.” Fili told him. “Eventually we will have to face them, if not about us, then about what we want to do in life.”

“I just want to spend my life next to you...” Kili told him gently. “I don’t care where as long as we’re next to each other.”

“Would you be happy here? Away from uncle and your family? Away from the family company?” Fili asked him.

“More than over there, that’s for sure. I never wanted to work in uncle’s company, or study business.” Kili told him gently.

“Next weekend we have a day off... I’m taking you for a short trip, there is something I’d like you to see.” Fili kissed him tenderly.

“I’d go to the moon and back with you.” Kili straddled his hips and bit down on his lower lip.

“It’s my turn...” Fili reminded him and held down his legs firmly.

“Is it really?” Kili smirked and pulled on Fili’s hair and forced him to rest on the pillow.

“I love you like this...” Fili gasped feeling Kili’s hands roam his lustful body.

“And you don’t love me normally?” Kili asked and licked his nose.

“I love you always, but when you’re demanding more cock... it just drives me insane...” Fili gasped sensually assault his ass.

“Good because I’m getting not enough cock...” Kili complained.

“A hard day’s work means no strength...” Fili complained.

“And here I thought my cock is not attractive enough...” Kili gasped and licked down Fili’s chest.

“Never...” Fili ground against him impatiently.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Fili your friends are here!” Bilbo voice broke their nap.

“We’ll be there in a few!” Fili yelled back and nudged Kili to get up.

“Do we have time for a shower?” Kili complained.

“Move it sweetheart...” Fili slapped his naked ass. “We need to greet Nori, Ori and Dori.”

He threw a clean shirt at him, and quickly put something on. “Come on!” He pushed a pair of clean shorts at Kili.

“Hey!” Fili run down the stairs “You look like shit!”

“Say that again after driving nearly eighteen hours nonstop and you’ll look the same!” Nori hissed at him.

“At least you’re the same moody bitch!” Fili hugged him.

“So have you met Bilbo?” He pulled Nori to the boss.

“Bilbo, these zombies here are Nori, Ori and Dori.” Fili quickly introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.” Dori greeted Bilbo formally.

“You all look tired.” Bilbo told them gently. “Fili show them to their new home, I need to get back to my muffins, show up for dinner after you rest a bit.”

“That would be great.” Dori thanked him. “We really appreciate this.”

“I really appreciate you drove a long way just to take up this job.” Bilbo replied with a kind smile. “I have a feeling we’ll get along just fine.”

“Hey!” Kili finally run down and hugged Ori. “Let’s get you unpacked and in bed.”

They showed them to the guest house, and helped them carrying some of the stuff in. Kili showed them to the empty rooms, and laughed when Nori just dropped on the bed unconscious.

“Sorry for him, he never sleeps in the car.” Ori stretched lazily.

“No problem.” Kili laughed and closed the curtains so that Ori could go to sleep.

“Sit down for a minute.” Ori asked him.

“What do you want to talk about?” Kili asked him.

“Is it really that nice here?” Ori asked in a shacking voice.

“Yes it is. Bilbo is great, and we’ll show you around the views are spectacular around here.” Kili assured him with a smile. “You seemed very stressed.”

“You can’t even imagine how stressful the last three weeks were.” Ori complained and let Kili tuck him in.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Kili assured him.

“When you say it so lightly, it’s easy to believe.” Ori gasped before falling to sleep.

When Kili came to the living room he saw Dori and Fili drink beers.

“Thanks for this.” Dori told them seriously.

“What are friends for?” Fili told him. “You gave me the job at the club when I didn’t have any experience, so you can call it payback.”

“Tell that to all the other ‘friends’ I called in the last three weeks.” Dori hissed with so much spite Fili gazed at him surprised, he never heard such a bitter tone in Dori’s mouth.

“We really needed staff here, surprisingly everyone who lands in this area treats it like a mid stop to LA, and mid stop some huge career. It’s been a mad house the last few months, and now when summer hit it’s even worse.” Fili assured him. “So when I remembered Ori complaining about some problems, I just had to call.”

“We’re in your dept. Even if this is just for the summer you saved our asses. Ori’s university fees for next year took all our savings, so when the insurance comes in we have to pay the fees for the club, and with what change we’ll be left we wouldn’t survive even a month.” Dori told him.

“Why is everything on your head? Where are your parents?” Kili asked gently.

“Dad split, and Mom’s dead.” Dori said without emotion. “They have been my responsibility the last eight years, and I feel like I failed them.”

“You didn’t fail them.” Kili told him. “You ran a successful business, you’ve paid for your brother’s university fees. Just because you hit a low line it doesn’t mean you failed.”

“Everything is going to be fine.” Fili smiled. “You’ll love it here.”

“Thanks for everything again, I won’t be able to repay you.” Dori told them seriously. “If you ever need anything just say a word.”

“Go to sleep, we’ll see you at dinner. Just come to the garden, we have tables and everything set up for the staff over there.” Fili told him with a smile.

“Thanks again!” Dori waved and rushed to his bedroom.

“Let’s go!” Fili grabbed Kili’s hand and dragged him out.

“So what did you want to show me?” Kili asked him with a smile. “Do we have enough time?”

“Let’s go.” Fili gave him a beer from the fridge and began walking along the beach.

“I just love this place.” Kili gazed at the horizon and smiled.

“Me too.” Fili told him and took him off the beach. They went onto a narrow path up the cliff.

“Wow the view is amazing up here!” Kili smiled and hugged Fili gazing at the sea.

“You can see the restaurant from here.” Fili pointed to the right.

“I just love it here... I wish we could stay here forever.” Kili gasped kissing Fili’s neck.

“We could.” Fili told him with a smile. He turned around and forced Kili to turn around. “You see that road?” He pointed. “And that tree?” He pointed to the left. “Everything between here and there is mine.”

“What?” Kili gasped surprised.

“I loved this place, so I’ve been saving up. I wanted to stay here, but I would never want to live in that small flat over the garage all my life... So I took some steps... Bilbo gave me a good price for this land and I just had to buy it.” Fili told him with a wide smile. He pulled Kili closer and gazed at him with a shy smile. “I’d like to make this place home.”

“But...” Kili gasped hesitantly.

“I’d like to make this place our home.” Fili told him with a spark in his eyes.

“But Fili...” Kili gazed around surprised.

“It’s just a fifteen minute walk to the restaurant, close enough but far enough.” Fili told him. “I was thinking of a nice wooden house, with a terrace over the cliff with the view of the sea.”

“I love it here.” Kili finally gaped and pulled Fili to the ground and ground against him impatiently. “So now we both have a reason to save up...” He kissed him.

“No money from Thorin or the family.” Fili told him firmly.

“Crystal clear!” Kili smiled and pulled down his jeans just to take his length into his mouth.

\------

When they came back two hours later the restaurant was overcrowded again.

“We have to tell Bilbo to put up a ‘Reservation only’ sign.” Fili hissed seeing the number of cars on the parking lot and the queue at the entrance.

“I have a feeling they might need us.” Kili noticed. “Let’s have a quick shower and get over there.”

“You’re the best!” Fili kissed him and pulled him towards their flat.

When they showed up twenty minutes later Bilbo nearly cried seeing them. “Today is the worst day ever!”

“We’re here, what do you need?” Fili assured him.

“Take over the main floor, Kili could you help in the kitchen, they are really struggling today...” Bilbo gasped nervously.

“We really need a ‘Reservation only’ sign.” Fili told Bilbo with a smile.

“Or you should triple the prices!” Kili added before disappearing into the kitchen.

“That’s an even better idea...” Bilbo noticed grimly.

\-----

After three hours of the rush hour, finally the crowd began losing up a bit. And finally the staff had a chance to get a dinner break, and finally Fili and Kili also got one.

When they arrived at the garden table they saw the three brothers wait for them unsure of what to do.

“Sit down!” Fili urged them.

“I’ll get some dinner.” Kili told them with a smile and rushed into the kitchen.

“I thought it was your day off.” Dori noticed the uniform.

“They had a huge crisis again.” Fili gasped tired as hell.

“So I get it we’re starting as soon as possible?” Nori noticed calmly.

“Seems so.” Fili noticed calmly.

“At least we’re not working nights anymore.” Nori noticed optimistically.

Kili soon came in with a big bowl of pasta followed closely by Bofur.

“Hi! So you’re the new guys?” Bofur asked and stumbled to an empty seat.

“Indeed we are.” Dori confirmed.

“Thank Mahal, this place is going crazy...” Bofur complained.

After a few minutes Bifur showed up and silently sat down. Kili signed a hello, and all three brothers followed his moves and to everyone’s surprise they did the same thing.

“You know sign language?” Bofur gazed at them surprised as a strange conversation arose between Bifur and Dori.

“Our aunt was deaf.” Nori explained calmly just as if it was the most normal thing in the world to know sign language. “And since she practically raised us we had to learn how to communicate with her.”

“So what kind of work do you need done?” Dori asked them slowly.

“Everything from cleaning and waiting tables.” Bofur gasped. “We lost another waitress today, so officially we have only male staff now.”

“What happened this time?” Kili asked.

“She started flirting with one of the rich businessmen while his date was in the restroom.” Fili gasped annoyed.

“That beats getting fired because of raw pork, or because of stealing a wallet, or because of a broken nail.” Kili laughed.

“I’m beginning to think this place is cursed.” Bilbo dropped half dead at the table. “My great grandfather Mungo is haunting us...”

“A hunted restaurant? You’d get more customers...” Dori noticed with a smile.

“Just great...” Bilbo inhaled deeply. “When are you taking your casket off?”

“Almost two more weeks...” Bofur grimaced.

“No more surfing ever!” Fili showed Bofur his middle finger.

Ori gazed at them surprised with wide open eyes. “Surfing?” He finally spoke.

“He broke his leg surfing.” Kili explained calmly.

“You did what?” Nori gasped with a evil smile.

“Just shut up...” Bofur hissed with spite, somehow the way the red head was smiling suddenly irritated him.

“Anyway where is Frodo?” Bilbo suddenly noticed.

“With Farin in the kitchen. He’s reading a book.” Kili told him calmly.

“Good good.” Bilbo rested his head in his arms. “So tomorrow we need two waiters, and just help out with anything you can think of.”

“What about the reservation only sign?” Fili noticed.

“Could you please handle that?” Bilbo asked gently.

“Anything you need.” Fili smiled and agreed.

“I love the food here...” Nori noticed.

“Wait till you taste Bombur’s cooking. Today it’s his day off so Farin is ruling the kitchen, but tomorrow...” Kili smiled.

“You sound as if your cooking is not nearly on par with Bombur’s.” Bofur hissed at him.

“It’s not.” Kili winked.

“You’re cooking?” Ori gazed at him surprised. “Well I knew you could cook, but I never thought you could cook like in a pro kitchen...”

“It was a huge surprise to me too.” Kili smiled at his friend.

“Anyway we’re ready to start tomorrow.” Dori assured him.

“Great. Bofur find them some uniforms tonight.” Bilbo told the crippled floor manager.

“I’ll find something.” Bofur nodded slowly. “We’ll have to order some more, but that’s not a big bother.” He told them. “None of you know anything about baking?” He gazed at the three.

“Well not professional baking, but baking as such...” Dori gazed at Nori who was gazing back as if willing to kill him on the spot.

“Fine I can try, and you’ll taste.” Nori hissed looking at his brother so sternly that he could strangle him to death on the spot.

“You can bake?” Fili nearly choked on his beer.

“Just shut up.” Nori hissed at him.

“Fine...” Fili smiled lightly.

“So you’re studying literature?” Bilbo gazed at the youngest Ori.

“Yes and history.” The boy quickly added.

“What about you?” He gazed at the older brothers.

“Not enough cash.” Nori shrugged his shoulders telling only part of the truth.

“We’ve been running a night club the last three years.” Dori told them the truth.

“A night club?” Bofur gazed at them suspiciously.

“Just a regular place with people dancing and alcohol. I used to work with them.” Fili told him quickly.

“So what happened?” Bilbo gazed at them curiously.

Nori inhaled deeply. “Well several weeks ago this guy showed up, at first I thought he was a pickpocket or something like that, but later I realised he was selling drugs in our club.”

“That’s pretty deep shit.” Bofur hissed.

“And when we confronted him, and demanded he got lost from our business, he began threatening us.” Dori continued. “He and his friends broke in and destroyed anything they could get their hands on, so w decided to leave it at that. We’re waiting for the insurance to cash in to pay the last fees and we’re going to have to think of a new way to make a living.”

“So when Fili called we just treated it as destiny.” Nori shrugged his shoulders again. “Even if this is only for the summer it should get us enough cash to pay for Ori’s dorm this one last year and find a new place to live.”

‘So you’re both working to pay for your brother’s education?’ Bifur signed with a serious look on his face.

“He deserves it.” Nori told him. “He’s the smartest of us three, so he deserves something better than jumping from job to job.”

“That’s very noble of you.” Bilbo told them slowly and gazed at the three curiously. “We’ll see how this works out, I have a good feeling it will all end well.” He smiled at them warmly.

“Thank you for this chance.” Dori told the small man with a smile.

“I’ll show them around and you go find them some uniforms.” Fili told Bofur with a smile.

“Introduce them to everyone while you’re at it!” Bilbo yelled at them.

“Will do!” Kili smiled at him and hurried after his boyfriend.

 


	13. Chapter 13

A few days proved to be challenging but in other ways than Fili expected. Dori with his polite manners, distinctive elegant look, and charm quickly stepped up as the floor manager. He had lots of experience running a business, managing staff and making sure people did their jobs. Ori fit in quickly, he was polite and well versed and the customers loved him. He quickly picked up on his duties and got the flow of the restaurant. He got along with Bilbo and Frodo clung to him like a little puppy.

Bofur wasn’t happy at all, he had a bitter feeling someone snatched his job, and just because he couldn’t do his job because of his broken legs, didn’t make him really happy. Dori whenever possible would drop by to Bifur and help with the paperwork. But the real thorn in his ass in every sense of the word was the middle red head. The awfully witty, snappy and distant red head, their new unwilling pastry chef. After the first few batches Nori turned out to be good enough to step up as the pastry chef, with a few tips from Bilbo and Bombur he turned into a great pastry chef. The red head was clearly not happy and kept mumbling he’d rather be a waiter, but they were not giving him any other option. The red head with his wit and spite, with the tattoos on his forearms and slim posture was the most alluring and irritating person in the world in Bofur’s eyes. But what got to Bofur the most was the way the red head pretended he didn’t exist. He ignored him, treated him like air. He never talked to him, only an ordinary hello and goodbye.

Nori hated his new job, he was good at cooking, he was great at baking, but he never considered it a career. He would rather wait tables, clean the floors or the bathrooms. But the real downside was the immobilized floor manager. He heard the comments about Dori’s bossing around, he noticed the glares he got. He knew when he wasn’t welcome, he could feel it in his bones. The stern glares, the firm clenched jaw. The cold ‘hello’ and ‘goodnight’. He ignored it, he desperately had to ignore it. His family needed the money, Ori needed to finish his studies. Nori needed to keep his ego in his pocket, his temper under his boot, and his anger in control. He didn’t feel so much anger since he landed in juvy. His old friends would laugh seeing him now, in a fucking apron making muffins.

One and a half week into working at the restaurant Nori was faced with the most difficult task. Bilbo with huge puppy eyes asked him to drive Bofur to the closest hospital to get his plaster off and for a doctor’s visit. Nori just nodded knowing he was the only one who could be replaced at the restaurant. So Nori with a deep hiss grabbed their car keys and silently waited for Bofur to get into their old car.

“So where are we driving?” Nori finally spoke to him.

“San Jose.” Bofur growled.

Nori gazed at him sternly. “A two hour drive?”

“It’s not like I can fucking get there myself!” Bofur hissed. “I can drive on the way back.”

“Fine...” Nori hissed at him and put on his favourite CD.

After ten minutes Bofur turned it off irritated. “Who the hell listens to that crap...” He hissed and put on the radio.

Nori gazed at the radio and to the person sitting next to him. “We’re not listening to that crap either.” He turned the radio off.

“Fucking fine...” Bofur growled and gazed out of the window.

When they arrived at the hospital Nori stayed at the car. He leaned against the car and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Waiting was even worse than baking.

After what seemed eternity the brunet limped back to the car. Instead of crutches and a plaster his leg was in bandages and in some fancy constraint.

“So I’m driving back as well?” Nori growled.

“I’m also fucking jolly happy about that. So just shut he fuck up and let’s go home.” Bofur got in and grimaced.

“So why the fuck aren’t you checked out?” Nori hissed.

“Seems I was walking too much and didn’t rest enough and my fucking ankle didn’t heal fully.” Bofur hissed.

“Just fucking great.” Nori hissed.

“Good for you. Your brother is going to keep my job.” Bofur hissed and nearly smashed his nose when Nori slammed the breaks.

“My brother didn’t take your job, he just stepped in.” Nori told him firmly. “And no matter what you think if you could do your job no one would have to fill in for you!”

“Will you just fucking drive?” Bofur hissed. “I don’t give a fuck anymore!”

“Good!” Nori growled and began driving again. “Just shut the fuck up.”

They arrived in record speed and Bofur just got out and with a snarl limped to the house.

“What bit him in the ass?” Fili asked Nori as he walked into the staff room.

“His leg is still immobilized.” Nori hissed and put on his apron and rushed into the kitchen. Baking was much better than driving four hours, waiting nearly two, and feeling a hard on half of the time. He fucking hated the guy, and he had to breathe. In his presence he could not breathe normally, he could not think normally.

When Nori came home as the last person he saw the light on in the living room. When he gazed in he saw Bofur drinking whiskey and brooding.

“Get the fuck out...” Bofur hissed at him with spite. “I bet you’re fucking happy now.”

Nori felt all the anger of the last days rise in his gut. He hated people who treated him like that, he hated the emotions he was feeling. But he really hated people who judged him.

“You’re a fucking idiot...” He pulled the bottle from his hands and carried it into the kitchen.

“Give me back my whiskey!” Bofur yelled at him.

“You can go and fuck yourself!” Nori hissed at him.

“Give me back my whiskey!” Bofur had tears in his eyes.

“No way! Tomorrow you’re going to work, and you can’t have a hangover!” Nori told him firmly. “I get it, you hate me! Don’t worry once the summer is over we’ll be gone! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your crap together! Everyone here needs you!”

“I fucking hate you.” Bofur hissed in between sobs.

“Hate me all you want, but you can’t disappoint Bilbo. He relies on you, and just because you’re a pitiful asshole, it doesn’t mean you can screw everything up for everyone else!” Nori told him and pulled him up with forced and dragged him towards his room.

“I’m going to be sick...” Bofur gasped and Nori in quick shoved pushed him to the bathroom.

“I fucking hate you...” Nori hissed as he held the brunet’s head over the toilet. He gave Bofur toilet paper to wipe his face. “Brush your teeth.” He helped him towards the washbasin, and helped him stand.

“To bed.” Nori continued to push his drunk ass around.

“Fuck you...” Bofur hissed.

Nori gazed at him, the strange reaction in between crying, taunting and raging was driving him crazy.

“You wish...” Nori hissed back and firmly pushed him onto the bed. “Take off some of your clothes you won’t sleep properly in all that...” But Bofur just grunted something and put his hand on his forehead barely conscious.

“Fine...” Nori growled and took off his shoes careful not to touch the injured leg. He reached and pulled off this shorts and put them on the floor. He gently took off the stabilizer and loosened the bandage.

“I fucking hate you...” Bofur’s last spiteful words reached him making Nori feel a strange hole in his chest.

“Hate me all you like... I don’t give a shit about you... Just don’t screw up for Bilbo, Bifur and Bombur. They needs you sober and they need you at work.” Nori told him brutally. “I’ll be gone by the end of summer.” He made a promise which brunt a hole in his heart.

“Just get the fuck out...” Bofur told him with tears in his eyes.

“Fine!” Nori slammed the door feeling tears come into his eyes as well, he rushed to his bedroom feeling a strange emotion in his gut.

Bofur awoke feeling a delicious smell all around him. His head was pounding like hell, his leg hurt him as well. He shifted and saw the red head sitting next to his bed with a coffee in his hands.

“Finally!” The red head hissed and pushed the cup into Bofur’s hands. “Open up!” He pointed towards the pill he had and Bofur patiently opened his mouth as Nori pushed the pill in.

“You’ve got twenty minutes to breakfast. Take a shower and get dressed.” Nori told him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Bofur growled.

“Dori obliged me to make sure you get to work today.” Nori growled back. “So are you getting out or should I drag your sorry ass?”

“I’m getting up...” Bofur hissed and drank the cup quickly.

“If you don’t come down in fifteen I’m coming to get you!” Nori threatened.

“Go and fuck yourself!” Bofur hissed as the door closed.

“Better myself than you!” Nori hissed as he gazed back into the room just to take in what pitiful state Bofur was.

“You can take off the bandages?” He asked with compassion.

“I’m not sure...” Bofur hissed.

“You can’t get them wet...” Nori hissed at him. He slowly began unwinding the bandages.

“Damn that hurts like a bitch...” Bofur growled.

“Did they do another x-ray?” Nori asks. “It looks pretty bad.”

“Well fucking thank you!” Bofur growled. “They did, the bone is fine, but the ligament is damaged.”

“That will take weeks to heal...” Nori noticed bitterly. “Weeks during which you should rest and not strain your leg.”

“I don’t have time to be ill...” Bofur growled.

Nori gazed from Bofur to the shower and reached our his hand to help him up. “Come on... we need to get you cleaned up.” Bofur hesitantly took the hand knowing he had little choice. Nori helped him get to the bathroom and put a stool under the shower to make washing a bit more easy.

“Why didn’t I think about that earlier...” Bofur hissed mad at himself.

“I worked in an old people’s home for some time, so that’s a trick of the trade. Do you need more help?” Nori asked with a bit less spite.

But Bofur was still too proud and too spiteful to admit he really needed help, especially to admit that to the red head.

“I’ll be back in five.” Nori told him carefully seeing the stubborn look on Bofur’s face.

So when Nori came back to find him struggling with the towel he could only gasp with annoyance grab another towel and help him.

“I don’t need your help...” Bofur growled feeling his body react in a way he did not want it to react.

“Just shut the fuck up...” Nori hissed back and pushed some clothes at him. “You need someone to bandage your leg again.”

He turned around to give Bofur a bit of privacy and when he heard a grunt of pain he rushed to help him. “Come back to the bedroom.” He nearly carried him there.

He skilfully began winding the bandage on the leg and later with ease put the stabilizer back on.

“Where is your uniform?” He asked and Bofur just pointed to the wardrobe.

After his trousers were on, which was quite a hassle Bofur finally managed to say the two words he should have said like twenty times since the moment they left for the hospital. “Thank you” He mumbled.

“I’m not doing this for you.” Nori noticed dully. “Do you have a headache?” He gently touched the brunet’s forehead. But Bofur just shook his head.

“Let’s go...” Nori helped him up, but the brunet shooed away his hand and he limped by himself.

“So what did the doctor say?” Bilbo asked him clearly very worried.

“The ligament is damaged so I will have to wear bandages for some time.” Bofur told him feeling bad how he left Bilbo in the dark yesterday.

“So you’ll stay at the front desk?” Bilbo asked. “Or would you like a few days off?” He saw the spooked reaction on Bifur’s face.

“I’ll try the desk.” Bofur grimaced.

‘Good.’ Bifur signed. Then he gazed at Nori and signed a ‘Thank you for everything.’ Nori just smiled back and signed ‘You’re welcome.’

The day began slowly, the morning was always the most lazy, customers usually began showing up after noon for lunch, the second big wave was always after four. Bofur was a bit unhappy at the front desk, but his role was also important. He stopped the crowd from coming in, he called in waiters to get the next customers to their tables, and he over saw that everyone went out pleased. He felt bad about yesterday, after nearly five years of being sober and never drinking more than one beer, he broke his promise. He saw the fear in Bifur’s eyes last night and today, and he knew what it meant. He could not screw up again. He had to admit it, Dori as floor manager was doing great, he was the perfect person for the job, not overbearing but attentive, not dominating but observant. As the day was slowly coming to an end Bofur felt tired in so many aspects he could not deny he was an ass the last two days, especially towards the one person who really helped him.

“A muffin?” The irritating voice sounded just right next to him.

“Thank you.” Bofur replied slowly and took the muffin from the tray.

“How is your leg?” Nori asked him gently.

Bofur as first wanted to hiss something like ‘What do you care?’ but the last events made him bite his own tongue and say “Not very well...”

“I’ll help you to the garden and later I’ll take off the bandages for you, you should tie them lightly for sleep.” Nori told him with concern in his voice.

Somehow the sound of his emotions in his voice made Bofur’s anger melt a bit. It wasn’t the red head’s fault he broke and injured his leg, but there he was trying to really help.

“I’m sorry for yesterday.” Bofur finally said what he should have said.

“I’ll make you pay for that later...” Nori hissed with an elusive smile on his lips, a smile which made the brunet just wish he could wipe it off with his own lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Fili and Kili were getting along like fire, working together seeing each other all day and having a purpose in life gave Kili strength he never had in him before. In the past everything was decided for him, he was going to school of someone else’s choosing, he was doing things someone else expected of him. And now he was free, free to do what he wanted, what gave him huge pleasure and free to build a life for himself. Deep down he was still a bit worried that the day might come when he would have to confront his family about his choice, but he pushed that worry aside. All that mattered was Fili, and their plans and their future. As the summer was slowly passing they loved being together.

Their paradise shook the first time when Fili noticed a familiar red head walk into the dining room. Tauriel was with Legolas and their dad, and they had one of the best tables. Fili noticing them quickly ran off towards the kitchen and called in Dori.

“What’s going on?” Dori gazed at him curiously.

“I can’t go back into the dining room.” Fili hissed at him.

“Why not?” Dori asked him in a grim voice.

“My friends are there...” Fili noticed.

“What’s the big secret in that?” Dori noticed quickly.

“Please?” Fili asked in a begging tone.

“Fine, I’ll serve them, you tell Tyler to move to your tables and you go to the other room.” Dori quickly made the call.

Fili breathed in deeply with relief, but it was short lived. Tauriel being as observant as she was quickly noticed Ori serving the tables and suddenly she approached him.

“Hi! What are you doing here?” She asked with a huge smile.

“Tauriel! What a surprise!” Ori smiled at her radiantly. “I’m working.” Ori told her curtly.

“Quite away from home.” She noticed quickly.

“Fili’s friends run this place, and they needed some staff.” Ori quickly explained. “What about you?”

“My dad had some business in the area, and this is said to be the best restaurant on the west coast!” Tauriel smiled at him enthusiastically. “So is Fili here?” She asked slowly. “I’ve been trying to get in touch with him and Kili the last four weeks.” She noticed grimly.

“Of course he is! And Kili is actually one of the chefs here!” He told her with a light smile.

“Wow, I knew he could cook, but that’s just amazing news!” Tauriel smiled radiantly. “Do you think I could see them?”

“Give me a minute and I’ll call them, sorry but I need to get back to work.” Ori quickly excused himself and rushed to the kitchen.

“Fili and Kili you can’t believe who just walked in!” Ori called them.

“Who?” Kili gazed out of the kitchen.

“Tauriel, she can’t wait to see you, she’s at table sixteen.” Ori told Kili, he had problems reading Kili’s face, he saw shock and fear at the same time, and suddenly he realised his friends were actually running away from their friends and family.

“I’ll be right there!” Kili told him lightly and went to finish the dishes he started and tell the others where he was going.

“Fili!” He called in his boyfriend.

“What?” Fili asked him seriously.

“Tauriel is here.” Kili told him.

“I know, I got Dori to change my area.” Fili hissed.

“Well she already talked to Ori... So we better just go over there and face her.” Kili hissed at him.

“That means we don’t have a choice...” Fili grimaced and together they walked into the dining room.

“Excellent dinner chef!” A customer called at Kili seeing his apron.

“Thank you.” The boy replied calmly.

“Kili!” Tauriel gasped and ran up to hug him ignoring the stained apron.

“Tauriel!” Kili smiled at her. “It’s great to see you!”

“Fili!” She extended her hand to the blond. “Why did you two have to find a job at the end of the world?”

“You got us...” Fili smiled at her.

“Hey!” Legolas came up to them. “Gimli has been panicking you two got lost somewhere!” He joked lightly.

“Nah we just wanted some time off family and duties.” Kili told him.

“Who would think you could cook like this!” Tauriel smiled radiantly.

“A hidden talent!” Fili agreed.

“So are you going into professional cooking?” Legolas asked curiously.

“I might.” Kili replied. “It’s fun!”

“I bet you haven’t told your uncle yet...” Legolas hissed and Kili just shook his head.

“You changed your phone numbers?” Tauriel asked and quickly pulled out her phone to add their new numbers, so Fili just obediently gave her his new number.

“Don’t you two ever disappear like that again.” She kissed Kili’s cheek and later Fili’s.

“We’re not your family, so don’t run away from us as well.” Legolas told them firmly.

“We need to get back to work.” Kili told them.

“It’s great to finally see you!” Tauriel kissed him again. “I’ll call you!”

“When do you have a day off?” Legolas asked firmly.

“In two days.” Fili told them reluctantly.

“Where are you staying?” Legolas asked.

“Over here.” Kili admitted.

“We’ll come over!” Legolas told them. “Take care!”

“See you!” Kili told them and with a smile they went back into the kitchen.

“Wow that was stressful...” Kili leaned against the wall.

“Is everything okay?” Dori asked slowly.

“Did they complain about anything?” Bofur followed him into the staff area.

“Just old friends.” Fili assured him.

“So everything is fine?” Bofur insisted seeing both Fili and Kili really pale.

“Like fuck...” Kili hissed and went into the kitchen.

“Why do I get the feeling your friends and family has no idea you two are here?” Dori slowly asked Fili.

Bofur gazed at them curiously.

“The cat is out of the bag...” Fili gasped and went back to work.

“I have a feeling something fishy is going on.” Bofur noticed to Dori.

“I agree...” Dori noticed grimly.

\------

Two days later early in the morning Tauriel and Legolas drove into the driveway of the empty restaurant. Dain and Gimli were very impatient why they dragged them there.

“What is this place?” Dain hissed gazing at the elegant location.

“I wonder why you dragged us to an empty restaurant before working hours.” Gimli grimaced.

“Come on!” Legolas parked the car and pulled them out to the sea view. Tauriel pulled out her phone and dialled the number Fili gave her.

“We’re here. The main parking lot.” She told him.

“Hey!” Fili walked from the ‘Staff only’ garden entrance.

“Fili?” Gimli’s voice made a hilarious drop.

“Fili?” Dain was shocked.

“Hi!” Fili replied meekly before the two nearly strangled him in a warm double embrace.

“Hi!” Kili’s voice made Gimli and Dain look away from Fili.

“I should have known you little rascal would be somewhere with him!” Dain rushed to hug Kili. “Your mother has made our life living hell! You can’t even imagine how often she would drop by the house, call us, and threaten us to tell her where you are...”

“Kili!” Gimli pushed Dain away and hugged his little cousin. “What the fuck are you two doing here? Why so far away? Why didn’t you call us?”

“We wanted some time off.” Kili told them hesitantly.

“Have you eaten breakfast?” Fili asked them slowly, knowing there was no choice but to salvage what they could.

“A bit.” Tauriel noticed.

“Not enough.” Dain said at the same time.

“Come on then!” Fili showed them into the private garden.

“This place is just amazing!” Tauriel gazed around.

When Bilbo came over Fili quickly introduced their friends and family, and guided the gests to the staff table.

“So you work here?” Dain asked curiously.

“Both of you?” Gimli clarified.

“Both of us.” Kili confirmed.

“You never worked a day in your life!” Dain hissed. “What the hell do you do around here?”

“He’s a fantastic chef!” Nori’s voice startled them.

“What’s this bastard doing here!” Gimli greeted Nori with a smile, noticing with surprise a tray with muffins.

“Also working!” Nori replied with a smile. “I’ll get some breakfast!” He smiled and returned to the kitchen.

“So tell me, does your uncle know where you are? Because your mother has been a raging bitch the last weeks.” Dain told them.

“We’re in touch with uncle.” Fili admitted.

“I can’t blame you, your mother made our lives hell, so no wonder you wanted some time off away from her.” Gimli added quickly.

“What did you do with your car Kili?” Dain suddenly asked. “From what I’ve heard your mother tried to track it, and failed miserable.”

“She even hired a private detective when your uncle refused to tell her anything.” Gimli noticed with a smile.

“It’s parked in the garage.” Kili smirked.

“So tell me honestly...” Tauriel gazed at them seriously. “You’re both planning to settle down here. That’s why you didn’t tell your family where you were, that’s why you didn’t tell any of us where you were. You were planning to just disappear after you both graduate.” She spoke in an accusing tone.

Kili looked down guiltily, and with a sad smile he took Fili’s hand.

“I’m glad you’re both not denying the truth.” Legolas hissed.

“I thought you trusted us more. I thought we are real friends.” Tauriel noticed grimly.

“We are... it’s just... after you found out... you began acting different.” Kili told her hesitantly.

“I’m sorry for that... I thought you knew you could rely on me...” Tauriel told them gently.

Nori soon came over with Dori and Ori, placed breakfast on the table and the three sat down.

“So how did you find this place?” Tauriel tried to change the topic.

“By accident.” Fili admitted.

“No wonder you want to stay here, it’s really beautiful.” Gimli added with a gentle smile.

Soon Bofur and Bifur showed up, and after many praises about the food and location, the guests pulled Fili and Kili for a walk on the beach.

“You can’t hide all your lives.” Tauriel slowly told them. “Sooner or later you will have to face your mother and uncle, and eventually your whole family.”

“We found you here by accident, but this restaurant is pretty high class and I bet Thorin will come into it one day.” Legolas pointed out.

“I’m really disappointed you didn’t trust us...” Gimli added his bit.

“It’s not like we don’t trust you... It’s more like we needed to cut off to just go away and find our own path in life.” Fili told them. “You’re all willing to enter the family business, Thorin has been suggesting it for a while as well... but I’m not your family.”

“But you are!” Dain hissed. “You’re as much my cousin and Gimli and Kili, everyone in the family thinks of you as a family member. Thorin, Gloin and Nain treat you the same as us three.”

“They might... but blood is blood.” Fili told them firmly. “I really appreciate what your whole family did for me... I do. But I don’t want any charity.”

“It’s not about charity...” Gimli hissed. “Family is not only blood, but it’s being close to people. You’re our family by any definition of that word.”

“If what you’re saying is true then the more so we shouldn’t be together.” Kili grimly noticed.

“That’s the difficult topic.” Dain inhaled deeply. “I get it, you love each other, I get it, you can’t live without each other. But not everyone will understand, shit I had to get some distance and think it over before condemning you both to hell.”

“It was really difficult.” Tauriel told them. “But who am I to judge you? Who am I to forbid you both the love of your lives? Because the longer I look at the two of you the more I’m convinced you’re meant for each other, and if in this world there is something like true love you’re the best example.”

“Don’t ever run away again.” Gimli told them on the verge of tears. “My parents love you like a son Fili, I love you like a brother. It hurt us all when you just left without a word.”

“I’m sorry...” Fili admitted with regret in his voice.

“Are you planning to tell them?” Kili asked them grimly.

“That we met you both? Yes.” Dain admitted. “But not where and when.”

“Just a bit to ease their nerves and pain.” Gimli admitted. “Can you live with that?”

“As long as you keep this location secret, yes.” Fili admitted holding onto Kili’s trembling form tightly. “You’re the best friends and family anyone could ask for.”

“Cool. So will you both come to our wedding?” Tauriel dropped the bomb.

“What?” Kili gazed at her.

“We’re kind of pregnant so we’re getting married.” Tauriel blushed madly which looked comical in contrast to her red hair and pale white skin, Dain was equally red.

“Wow, when did that happen?” Kili asked.

“Haven’t you ever heard of condoms?” Fili asked with a smirk.

“As you can imagine it happened fast.” Dain hissed at them with a smile.

“So when and where?”Fili asked.

“First weekend of September in Erebor.” Dain told them. “We’ll arrange a flight for you so I’ll send the tickets to the address of the restaurant, in secret of course.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there ourselves.” Fili made the call.

“Wow, so I’m going to be an uncle?” Kili had wide enthusiastic eyes.

“We’re all going to be uncles in a half gay family to the only heir of two super rich families.” Legolas noticed with a smirk.

“Damn the brat is going to be spoiled as candy!” Gimli laughed.

“So are you staying for dinner? Let’s celebrate!” Fili smiled happily.

“Of course we are... Do you know any place where they serve decent food?” Gimli asked with a smirk.

“Nah!” Kili shook his head. “I’ll cook some crap for us...” He smiled.

“This place is hopeless!” Fili laughed.

When they came back Bifur and Dori were having a lunch break, both smiled seeing the group return.

“Please sit down!” Bilbo smiled at the friendly young people. “This is my nephew Frodo.” He introduced the small boy.

“I’ll go get some lunch going.” Kili smiled. “How is the restaurant doing today?” He asked Bilbo.

“Not as crowded as in the last days, so just give your order to Bombur.” Bilbo smiled at him.

“We need to get back to work.” Dori grabbed his plate. “I’ll send Nori and Bofur for a break.”

“Fine!” Bilbo smiled at him. “I’ll join the kitchen soon. Come Frodo let’s find you something to do...”

“So how did you find this place?” Gimli asked.

“Well by accident really.” Fili explained. “It was the summer after we began university, and I just felt trapped. So I hoped on the bus and chose a random but stop to get off.”

“And it was pure destiny!” Kili laughed gently.

“I saw the job advertisement and I just walked in. And I fell in love with this place.” Fili continued.

“Not surprising.” Gimli added gazing around. “It’s even better than the house in Greece.”

“Anyway, when we got together Kili couldn’t stand the idea to spend summer away so we just...” Fili continued.

“Split town together...” Dain gasped.

“It’s actually pretty funny, out of all the people in the world, you working in a kitchen... if your mother ever hears about it she’s going to have a heart attack.” Gimli laughed.

“One more reason to tell her.” Legolas noticed wittingly.

“You’re all exaggerating!” Tauriel scolded them. “She’s not that bad.”

“Wait till she finds out about your state... You’ll just see how bad she can be!” Gimli hissed at her.

“She’s not bad as long as she’s not your mother...” Kili added grimly.

“Your state?” Nori asked curiously.

“We’re all going to be uncles soon!” Gimli announced happily.

Tauriel blushed again. “Don’t go on telling everyone in the whole fucking world!”

Everyone laughed at her.

“Relax for heaven’s sake, it’s not like you two will ever worry about where to live and how to pay the bills!” Nori noticed lightly.

“I bet the whole family is delighted.” Fili noticed.

“We haven’t told them yet.” Dain admitted.

“Wow, how long are you planning to keep them in the dark?” Kili asked gently.

“And how long are you four planning to keep your relationships from them?” Tauriel bounced the ball back.

“Shit, that’s like forever!” Fili laughed. “But you can’t hide being pregnant for that long...” He winked at her.

“So that’s why you’re running?” Bofur noticed grimly as he limped to the table.

“More or less.” Kili admitted.

“So what’s for lunch?” Gimli asked surprised.

“Lunch.” Kili replied with a smile.

“Damn I think I’ll move back in if you’re going to cook all year...” Gimli admitted.

“I thought you two needed more space and privacy?” Fili asked with a huge smile.

“To hell with that. We had enough sex, now it’s time to spend some time with friends.” Legolas noticed with a smirk.

“So three couples under one roof?” Fili asked with a smile. “It’s going to be interesting...” He admitted.

“So you all live together?” Bofur asked curiously.

“More or less. We moved out, but I think we’re moving back in, especially with our nephew on the way.” Gimli smiled warmly.

Soon Ori showed up with the food and after a moment of chatting he returned to work.

“Damn I have to admit this food is even better than yours!” Dain smiled with delight.

“And to think I kept joking my cousin cooks like a five star chef... And he really became a chef!” Gimli laughed. “No more frozen food forever!”

“He’s really good!” Bofur smiled at them.

“So how did you land here?” Dain gazed at the brunet with a smile.

“My brother Bombur the main chef was first, and then Bifur had his accident so he was hospitalized in the US so I came back from Afghanistan to join him.” Bofur told them the short version.

“What exactly happened to him?” Kili gently asked.

“A bullet ploughed trough his forehead. He’s lucky to be alive.” Bofur told them.

“So you were both in the military?” Nori asked.

“Yup.” Bofur confirmed.

“That’s cool!” Gimli smiled.

“Not really, it was a stupid idea which almost got my brother killed.” Bofur told him grimly. “Anyway enough of the sad crap, life here is great so enjoy your food!”

“Good that I dropped that idea then.” Nori noticed.

“You were considering it?” Fili asked.

“And you wouldn’t? They pay for college and they give you a living.” Nori added.

“So why did you drop the idea?” Bofur suddenly asked.

“Let’s say I didn’t meet the statutory requirements.” Nori told them firmly.

“That means you either had an illness of injury disqualifying you, or you were...” Gimli began speaking and stopped seeing the way Nori gazed at him.

“Or?” Kili asked innocently.

“Or he was in prison.” Gimli finished.

“So which was it?” Bofur gazed at the red head sternly.

“Juvenile.” Nori admitted. “Are you fucking happy now?” He hissed and walked away.

“That was tactless and dent.” Tauriel noticed.

“Says the most tactless person on the planet.” Legolas hissed. “Anyway a piece of advice, go after your boyfriend.” He turned to Bofur.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Bofur hissed with spite.

“Isn’t he?” Dain gazed at him with sparks in his eyes.

“Fuck you all...” Bofur hissed and limped away.

“Seems we made some new friends...” Gimli hissed at them.

“...or enemies for life.” Legolas finished.

“What does that depend on?” Tauriel asked.

“If they finally fuck or not.” Fili answer. “Or they may ignore each other forever.”

“I bet you ten bucks they will get together.” Tauriel added with a smirk.

“You’re on.” Kili gazed at his future sister in law.


	15. Chapter 15

Nori ran out to the beach only to turn back towards the house. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and taking a large sip he rushed into his room. A few minutes later he heard a hesitant knock. But he just gazed at the ceiling.

“Come on I didn’t jump up the fucking stairs just to look at some stupid fucking door!” Bofur’s voice made Nori grimace.

“Come in...” He finally hissed. “Say what you got to say and get the fuck out.” Nori did not even look at the door.

“Give me that...” Bofur hissed and pulled away the whiskey bottle and put it as far away as possible. With a deep sigh he sat on the bed next to Nori. “My leg hurts like a bitch...”

“I told you to use those painkillers...” Nori reminded him.

“I’m an ass...” Bofur growled. “I’m sorry for that stupid question.”

“You’re not asking what I did?” Nori gazed at him.

“I know your life was crap, so when you’re desperate people make lots of mistakes. I have no right to judge you.” Bofur noticed and gazed at the red head feeling a weird pain in his chest. They weren’t getting along great, but he would easily call it okay. They would never be friends, but he learnt to ignore his need to touch and kiss the red head, and he tried to keep his tongue in his mouth. Now gazing at him he felt as if he got a punch in his guts. He never saw Nori so sad.

“You should.” Nori hissed not looking at him. “I did some bad shit.”

“I don’t want to know.” Bofur told him slowly. “I prefer to know you as you are now. Honest and hard working.”

“Whatever.” Nori avoided his eyes. “We talked, and now could you please leave me the fuck alone?”

“You hate me, don’t you?” Bofur suddenly felt the need to ask.

“The same as you hate me...” Nori hissed back.

“I...” Bofur stopped before saying what he really wanted. “I just wanted to say thank you for all the help.”

“You fucking welcome, now get the fuck out!” Nori hissed at him with spite.

Bofur sat there transfixed with the immense pain he saw in those cute amber eyes. He saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and clearly Nori reached the limit of what he could handle. He gently reached and wiped off a tear. “Why are you crying?” He asked gentle.

“My life sucks... so just get the fuck out!” Nori yelled at him desperately. He didn’t want Bofur there, he didn’t want to see him, to smell him, to have him so close. He had enough of helping him every day and feeling the touch of skin under his fingers.

The feel of gentle lips finally made him shut up, he stared in bewilderment as Bofur gentle kissed him with huge tenderness.

“You talk too much...” Bofur smiled at him gently, and wiped another tear with his fingers. He saw the surprise in those gorgeous eyes, he saw so much emotion hidden under the tears and rage that he could only kiss him again.

Before Nori could fully comprehend what was going on, he was sitting in Bofur’s lap kissing him like crazy. Those two gentle innocent kisses were so not like him... If he did something he always did it full on, and so he just had to show Bofur what he was getting into. He tugged on his hair and demanded to deepen the kiss and ground again him.

“Slow down...” Bofur noticed with a smile.

“What for?” Nori gasped sensually and licked his neck. He quickly pulled Bofur’s shirt from his trousers and ventured down his chest.

“Nori could we please talk for a moment?” Bofur nearly begged.

“To fuck with talking...” Nori growled as he undid Bofur’s trousers only to reach in and caress him gently.

“Fuck me...” Bofur gasped as the soft tender lips he was just kissing nearly took him whole in one go. His hands ventured to the red messy locks he loved so much.

“Damn that feels so good...” Bofur gasped feeling Nori blow him with skill. It was such a long time he did anything like that...

Nori gazed up at him with the cutest flirtatious sparks in his eyes. And Bofur reached and pulled him up by his hair. Nori in a quick move straddled his lap around and nudged his leaking cock with a crazy smirk.

“Get rid of these...” Bofur pulled down on his trousers.

“Not yet...” Nori hissed at him and ground against him sensually.

Nori leaned in for a deep kiss, and Bofur just smiled tasting himself on his lips, it was so thrilling to finally get the vulgar red head all to himself.

“Fuck me...” Bofur gasped when they broke the kiss, and Nori kept taunting him physically.

“You wish...” Nori growled and licked a trail along Bofur’s neck.

“Don’t tease me...” Bofur told him nearly on the verge of a breakdown. “Not today...” He begged.

Nori smiled at him sensually and quickly got up and dropped his trousers. He sat back in Bofur’s lap in a quick motion and ground their cocks together making them both gasp with thrill. Nori gently shifted so that Bofur’s cock was grinding against his ass.

“What are you?” Bofur asked lost in all the emotions he was feeling. Nori with a sly smile licked his own fingers and in a swift motioned pushed them inside his ass.

“You’re a fucking cock tease!” Bofur growled as Nori didn’t give him a choice as he pushed his cock firmly into his own ass.

“You have no idea...” Nori gasped feeling the strong cock inside. Bofur leaned slightly back feeling Nori gently move taking in his whole cock. “Damn you...” Bofur grabbed his ass and pressed him against himself. “And I thought you said you’d never fuck me...” Bofur continued to tease.

“Who’s the tease now?” Nori gasped as the cock pressed his prostate. Bofur had enough, in a strong move he grabbed the red head and pressed him into the bed and ground against him. Nori’s legs went around and pressed him strongly in. They both gasped with delight.

Bofur leaned down and kissed him, just to press deeper inside of him. He felt the crazy feelings he had for Nori turned into a storm, and he just wanted, he just had to fuck him harder. He reached down to Nori’s cock and in a quick tug he made him gasp with so much thrill he just had to do it again and again.

“Damn you, you’re going to make me cum too soon...” Nori complained.

“I thought that was the idea...” Bofur noticed burying himself as deep as possible into Nori.

“Nope... The idea is that you come in me and then I fuck you...” Nori hissed.

“Sounds like an epic plan...” Bofur kissed him. “Do I get to fuck you again later?” He asked with an evil smirk.

“As much as you can handle...” Nori noticed with a grin.

\-------

When Dori came searching for Nori and Bofur he just heard loud laughing and sniggering about how Kili just lost a bet.

“They are very busy.” Fili told Dori with a sly smile. “If you need us to step in for a few hours just say the word.”

“We should be fine...” Dori hissed. “Those two motherfuckers... skipping their work for a quick...”

“....not so quick...” Fili added with a smile.

Dori just inhaled deeply and omitted the last word and rushed back to work.

“I think it’s time we get going.” Tauriel told him with a smile. “It was great seeing you all.” She hugged Kili and then Fili.

“Stay in touch!” Gimli scolded Fili with a smile.

“We’ll see you at the wedding!” Legolas hugged them as well.

“Remember your promise...” Kili told them meekly.

“Sleep safe kid!” Dain hugged him.

The rest of the summer passed quickly. Bofur and Nori weren’t officially together but everyone knew they spend every night and free minute of the day together.

Fili and Kili were watching them with tender attention keeping their fingers crossed both of their friends will work things out. After long hours of talking and growing even closer they both realised they could do something for Ori which would save the three brothers a lot of money, so the moment they got them in one place they decided to talk to them, but first Fili had to talk with Bilbo.

“Finally things are looking up.” Bilbo noticed gazing the sea at sundown and sipping on a glass of wine.

“I was thinking. Are you satisfied with Nori’s and Dori’s work?” He asked him slowly.

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Bilbo asked.

“You’re the boss here it’s your decision.” Fili told him gently.

“Do you honestly think they would like to stay?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.

“They have nowhere else to go.” Fili told him. “We’ll take care of Ori this last year. The question is do you need more staff off season?”

“Bofur’s leg is slowly getting better despite all the extra physical exercise he is getting...” Bilbo noticed with a slight blush. “But generally yes, we do need more well trained and loyal staff.”

“So keep both of them. You’ll make Bofur and Nori very happy.” He noticed gently.

“What about you? Will you both come here next year?” Bilbo asked unsure.

“I’ll always come back here. This place feels like home. You can count on us. We have only one more year ahead and later we’ll be all yours.” Fili told him.

“I’m not sure I’ll need that much permanent staff.” Bilbo noticed shyly.

“Don’t worry, we both have tones of ideas. Kili actually wants to make computer games.” Fili told him.

“Fine, talk to Nori and Dori and convince them to stay.” Bilbo smiled.

Soon Fili found the perfect chance to sit down with two of the three brothers because catching all three in one place was nearly impossible.

“I was wondering.” He began gently. “Ori could come and live with me and Kili and the gang. We will have an extra room for him.”

“We can’t afford such a posh location...” Nori gasped.

“Free. The room is empty anyway.” Fili stressed the fact. “But the deal has a down side, you both have to stay here and help Bilbo.”

“Soon it will be off season.” Dori noticed. “He might not need so much staff.”

“Last off season was almost as busy as the season. I talked to him, you could both stay here permanently.” Fili told them. “As long as you want the job.”

Dori gazed at him in wonder. “Will you keep an eye on Ori?”

“Both eyes and Kili will always make sure he eats well.” Fili assured them with a light smile.

“So do you want to stay here?” Dori gazed at Nori unsure how his relationship or not-relationship with Bofur worked.

“It’s a damn good place to stay.” Nori noticed. “Good accommodation, great food, friendly people...”

“Sex every night...” Fili added with a grin hinting at their relationship.

“Why not.” Nori summed up.

“Seems we have a deal.” Dori finally nodded after staring down at Fili.

“We’re packing next weekend and driving to the university, and later to the wedding, so make sure Ori is packed by then.” Fili told them.

“Will do.” Nori told him grimly.

As the days were slowly coming up Nori had no idea how to talk to Bofur. The summer was easy, the nights were easy, sex was easy. It was fun and it was as casual as possible. No promises, no relationship, no love declarations. But facing the fact that he’ll stay meant facing what he felt. And he had no idea what he felt. Sometimes the brunet still irritated him as hell, which always ended up having the most thrilling sex on the planet full of pulling, demanding and taking. Sometimes he would gaze at him with tenderness and their regular sex session would turn into a long foreplay finishing at early morning hours full of fulfilment beyond measure. They rarely talked, they could not be considered friends. They were just lovers. Casual lovers. And it fucking hurt like hell. First time in his life Nori felt like much more, he finally understood all that love crap, all that snuggling crap. He finally knew why Fili clung to Kili like to a life raft. If they felt anything like what he felt to Bofur they were simply meant to be...

“Up or down?” Bofur asked seeing Nori in his bed waiting for him.

“Come here...” Nori patted the bed and Bofur obediently sat down. Nori extended his hand and Bofur allowed him to pull him onto the bed. “We need to talk.” Nori suddenly said as they snuggled.

“It would be easier not to talk.” Bofur noticed grimly. “I know you’re leaving. I always knew you would leave.” He grimaced happy that Nori couldn’t see his desperate face. “Don’t make any promises you won’t keep.” Bofur begged him.

“The thing is there is a chance I’m not leaving.” Nori slowly told him. “And I was wondering about if you want to continue this, whatever this is, or if you’ve had enough of me...”

Bofur lifted his head to look at him carefully, disbelief clearly shining his eyes despite the darkness around them. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” He asked impatiently.

“Yeah. Bilbo asked both me and Dori to stay. Ori is going to live with Fili and Kili and come here with them next year.” Nori explained. “So the question is, would you like us to continue, or would you prefer to stop?”

“What would you like?” Bofur asked him slowly.

“I’m not sure...” Nori noticed. “Sometimes I still hate your ass, but when I feel like that fucking you is just the perfect cure for my mood. Other times I don’t hate you as much anymore...” He finally admitted.

“So you would like us to remain casual fuck buddies?” Bofur noticed grimly.

“There was never anything casual about all this, was there?” Nori asked him gently embracing him. “I need to know what you want, if I’m going to stay and you won’t want me anymore... well that kind of means I can’t stay, doesn’t it?”

“Why would you think I don’t want you?” Bofur gently asked.

“Because you never asked me to stay? You never wanted to talk about all this shit between us...” Nori noticed.

“I... I never thought you could stay, or you would stay.” Bofur admitted. “At least not for me...”

“Why would you say so?” Nori asked him tenderly.

“Look at me, I’m almost thirty... working at a restaurant without any real property or possessions, a former alcoholic with a mute brother and eight nephews and nieces...” Bofur grimaced. “Somehow no one ever wanted me or to stay with me... so I assumed...”

“You assumed I wouldn’t either?” Nori asked gently.

“I just...” Bofur growled not knowing what to say.

“I went to juvy because I robbed a store...” Nori admitted in a grim voice. “I’m a fucked up twenty five year old thief... I could pickpocket every last customer we get here and no one would even notice. I fucked a lot of people... especially in juvy... who would want an ass like me anyway?” Nori had tears in his eyes.

“I would...” Bofur finally gave in.

“You would?” Nori wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Yes, I would.” Bofur gently kissed the tears from his face. “Will you stay here with me?”

“As your fuck buddy and co-worker?” Nori grimaced.

“No. As my boyfriend.” Bofur kissed him and brought him much closer.

“I would.” Nori kissed him back with all his love filling his desolate lonely heart.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The next week Kili and Fili spend on packing and getting ready to return home. Ori was coming along with them, his things already stacked next to Kili’s car. Nori and Dori were still fawning over him, hugging him and giving him last advice, but the separation was necessary. The two of them would stay at their new job, help out Bilbo and get the place in better shape, while Ori needed to finish his studies.

For Kili the feeling of going back had a slight bitter aftertaste, he knew they would be together, he knew they would be officially a couple in front of everybody, but he was aware they would meet the family at the wedding and he wasn’t thrilled at all.

When they arrived they cleared out Fili’s room, to make more space for Ori. Fili pushed all his essential things into Kili’s room, while the extra stuff was packed into boxed and into the garage.

After many hours of deliberating, with an aching heart Fili and Kili sat down to talk with Ori.

“We’d really appreciate if you’d come with us to the wedding.” Fili finally told him in a low voice.

“But there is a catch.” Kili added.

Ori looked at them puzzled. “What kind of catch?”

“We need to ask of you a big favour.” Kili told him with a dry throat.

“What kind of favour?” Ori gazed at them feeling uneasy.

“We’d really appreciate if you come with us, as my official date.” Kili finally managed to spit out.

“As your date?” Ori noticed in a low voice. “But what about Fili?”

“I’m going to be there as well.” Fili told him. “It’s not about even posing as his boyfriend... it’s more like we can’t be together.”

“Why not?” Ori immediately asked.

“Because Kili’s mother hates me.” Fili told him part of the truth.

“So you want me to play Kili’s boyfriend?” Ori noticed meekly.

“I’ll be officially coming out by taking you there.” Kili told him gently.

“So your family has no idea you’re gay?” Ori gulped.

“Nope, not even a clue.” Kili told him. “I want to come out, and if I officially come out with Fili , my mom... she’d kill him.”

“She’s that bad?” Ori gulped again.

“I’ll protect you...” Kili assured him. “My mom hopes I would get together with Tauriel... and she’s been pushing girls at me for some time now... so I just want to set some things straight.”

“Does that bother you? I hope the notion of being gay doesn’t bother you?” Fili gently asked worried with the lack of reaction.

“No, of course not. I’m gay as well.” Ori admitted gripping his t-shirt in his hands.

“You are?” Kili gazed at him.

“I hope you’re not in love with any of us...” Fili suddenly felt bad about their crazy idea.

“No... I’m not in love with anyone...” Ori admitted and blushed.

“So?” Kili insisted. “Please...”

“Fine, I’ll help you.” Ori decided. “But I don’t have to share a room with you, or anything?”

“Maybe a kiss of two...” Kili admitted, but the death glare Fili sent his way was adorable.

“Don’t be jealous...” Kili kissed Fili deeply.

“Damn this is going to be more difficult than I anticipated...” Fili gasped and hugged Kili tightly.

“We have to manage.” Kili told him.

“Text Gimli and Dain as a warning.” Ori told them suddenly.

“We will.” Fili nodded.

“So when are we leaving?” Ori asked.

“Tomorrow first thing in the morning.” Kili told him slowly.

“But I’m not going to share a room with you or anything?” Ori just had to make sure again.

“No way...” Fili growled.

“Good.” Ori nodded and left for his new room.

The next day they left for Erebor, and on the way there Fili and Kili realised just how different the conditions they were used to were to Ori. The moment they drove up the elegant metal gate, along the long road into the mountains, and up to the smaller hunting cabin, to the moment Ori saw the huge Erebor mansion, they noticed pure shock on the boy’s face.

“Good be so shocked, then my mom won’t be able to be mean to you.” Kili whispered to Ori and helped him pull out the luggage from the car.

“It’s great you’re finally here!” Gimli greeted them with Legolas.

“So what’s the story you’re trying to sell?” Legolas gazed at Ori.

“He’s my date for the wedding.” Kili smiled.

“Your date?” Legolas gazed at Fili.

“His date.” Fili confirmed.

“So I get your sleeping arrangements haven’t changed?” Legolas sniggered.

“Not at all. Still unofficial in front of the family. But Kili is officially coming out.” Fili explained.

“So that’s the stake.” Gimli smiled. “You’ll be first... so I wonder what will happen.”

“I secretly hope my mom will get pissed and stop talking to me.” Kili smiled as he dragged the bags up the stairs.

“Give him the bedroom on the ground floor.” Gimli told them. “He might get some sleep there.”

“He might.” Legolas smiled. “So in which room in our house did you move in?” He asked the shy red head.

“Fili’s old room.” Ori slowly answered.

“Cool.” Legolas smiled. “So we’re all going to be housemates.”

“Really?” The boy looked at him surprised.

“We have a room at the end of the corridor, and the newlyweds get the last one.” Gimli told him calmly.

“That’s great!” Ori’s smile was wide and happy.

“So where is the happy couple?” Fili asked suddenly.

“Dain will be here for the bachelor party, and Tauriel is at our home trying to get ready.” Legolas told them.

“So who are we expecting for the party?” Fili smiled at him.

“Uncle was suggesting inviting some friends, but we talked about locking down this place and partying till dawn.” Gimli told them.

“Sounds great!” Kili smiled.

Soon it turned out Thorin, Nain, Gloin, Oin and other friends of the family had another plan for the bachelor party.

So after the shocking introduction of Ori as Kili’s friend. Thorin just gazed at the shy red head, sitting next to Kili with interest. He suspected Kili to be gay, but apart from the obvious sympathy between them he didn’t see much love or passion.

Together with Balin, Dwalin, Thranduil, the older generation began playing pool and drinking beer in the mansion. The youth stayed around for some time, obviously feeling uncomfortable. The shy red head Kili dragged in, became even more shy meeting the rouge Dwalin with his tattoos.

“So where are you going to live now?” Thranduil suddenly asked Dain.

“Probably in Tauriel’s flat.” Dain told them slowly.

“And where is Legolas going to live?” Thranduil asked slowly in a hollow voice.

“He’s taking my room in our home.” Dain told him calmly.

“You are?” Thranduil gazed at Legolas sternly.

“That’s the plan.” Legolas laughed. “Best free food in town.” He laughed turning it into a joke.

“Kili is a life saver!” Gimli added with a smile.

“Don’t even mention it!” Kili smiled lightly and sipped on his beer.

“You are great in the kitchen.” Ori easily added smiling at Kili.

“I’m glad you say so.” Kili easily flirted with Ori.

“This wedding marks a new era in our family.” Nain noticed already slightly drunk. “My little boy is going to have a wife...” Nain nearly sobbed.

“He’s going to fuck my daughter...” Thranduil hissed with spite. “If he hasn’t already done that yet...” He gazed at Dain’s red face.

“That’s why people get married.” Balin noticed.

“Most don’t even get married to do that...” Gloin laughed.

Fili gazed at them and continued to play pool with Thorin, gazing at Kili sitting on the sofa with Ori. Somehow he felt safe, he knew Kili was just nice to Ori for the benefit of their game.

“Is it me or are you all going trough middle age crisis?” Fili gently snapped at Gloin.

“Wait till you get as old as I am now, and if you have a daughter you’ll have PMS as Thranduil here, or if you have a boy you...” Gloin began explaining.

“You won’t give a crap!” Thranduil finished. “So I wish you all have daughters to get what I’m feeling now...”

“You finally give a shit about her...” Legolas noticed bitterly.

“Why are we talking about grim stuff during a bachelor party?” Thorin noticed with a smirk.

“A bachelor party without vodka?” Dwalin suddenly noticed.

Kili just gasped and gazed with panic at Fili, their plan was to have a real party back at the hunting cabin, without the older generation around.

“Vodka is overrated.” Gimli easily noticed the difficulty of their situation.

“Beer is just lame.” Dwalin spat back.

“Well if you want your party to end prematurely you might as well go ahead, I’m sticking to a party all night long.” Fili added quickly.

“All night long?” Dwalin smiled at him. “That’s music for my ears...” He embraced Fili with a strange smirk on his face.

“Now you’ve done it...” Dain hissed at Fili, but Fili just winked back, and went to the bar and began pouring drinks.

“You’re serving like a pro!” Balin laughed gently.

“He is a pro...” Gimli smiled seeing Fili makes the drinks with great ease. He went around and gave the older generation a drink, and then made a second tray with low alcohol drinks for everyone else.

“Great drink what is it?” Kili asked sipping on the white orange stuff.

“Just sometime I made up some time ago.” Fili smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Ori gently took a drink as well.

“So where did you two meet?” Thorin gazed at the red head and began a regular interrogation.

“At the university library.” Ori smiled gently. “And later it turned out my brothers worked with Fili, and so we just began hanging out.”

“Don’t interrogate him.” Kili scolded his uncle.

“I have to get him ready for your mother, if this is uncomfortable, imagine what Dis will do to somebody as gentle as him.” Thorin gently told Kili.

“It’s fine.” Ori told him gently, taking Kili’s hand. Kili gazed back at him and with a shy smile held the red head’s hand.

“We stayed together all summer.” Kili finally admitted.

“As a couple?” Thorin gently asked.

“As close friends.” Ori answered calmly.

“That’s none of your business.” Kili told Thorin firmly.

“A piece of good advice, you hold your ground, and you stay calm no matter what she says.” Thorin told them kindly.

“So you don’t mind?” Kili asked Thorin slowly, his uncle’s approval the most precious thing.

“Of course I don’t mind, you seem like a really nice kid..” He gazed at the red head. “Good luck.”

“They certainly are going to need it when facing the dragon...” Gloin joked.

“If you have trouble with the dragon call in a wizard!” Nain was slowly getting really drunk, thanks to the special drinks Fili was serving to the older generation.

Fili took the role of the waiter, which eased the stress for him, the way Thorin was talking to Kili and Ori was so nice and supportive he could have never predicted Thorin to be so open. Fili continued to serve drinks to both the young and old, and slowly Nain, Gloin, Oin and Balin were showing symptoms of going down. But to his surprise Thorin, Dwalin and Thranduil held their ground despite the alcohol volume. He suddenly noticed Gimli and Legolas were gone, he didn’t need to be a wizard to know what was going on. He noticed Kili gaze at him feeling distressed.

Dain was also glancing at him, and in a playful mode he hung himself on Fili pretending to be more drunk than he really was.

“Come on you can’t be that drunk already...” Dwalin laughed seeing Dain barely stand.

“Come on let’s get you to bed...” Fili nodded at Kili to help him. Ori caught the signal as well, and quickly followed them.


	17. Chapter 17

“Do you think we ditched them?” Dain asked as Fili and Kili guided him to the sofa in the hunting cabin.

“Not sure!” Fili smiled and poured some heavy drinks, meanwhile Kili put some music on. Ori sat down next to Dain with a drink in hand.

“Damn life is going to be great having all of you around!” Dain suddenly became cuddly and clingy and just had to hug all three of them, and Gimli and Legolas as soon as they showed up.

“What are friends for?” Fili handed him another drink, gently swaying with the music.

“When all this kind of happened, I felt like a freight train hit me and ran me over... But somehow now I’m happy. I’m so fucking happy I feel like my chest is going to burst.” He told them with emotion.

“So now you get what we all feel...” Gimli gently pointed out.

“I do... I do get him.” Dain noticed but his eyes were on Kili who was naturally drifting towards Fili.

“Do you think we’re drunk enough?” Fili noticed before pouring another round of drinks.

“Drunk enough for what?” Gimli eyed him with a spark in his eyes.

“To go swim naked in the lake...” Fili told him with a crazy smile.

“After another round!” Legolas sniggered. “I’m too sober to let you guys see my naked ass just yet.”

Fili just smirked and gave them each another drink. Somehow Kili landed in his arms and together they were swaying in a motion which hid nothing about their relationship.

“Considering how drunk you are, we better get to that lake...” Legolas suddenly noticed. “Or do you want a private break?”

Fili just rose his eyebrows, Ori went red, Dain stared at Legolas with a strange face.

“If we take a break now, we won’t come back...” Kili noticed.

“So the lake it is!” Dain reached out his hands for support and Kili and Fili grabbed him.

Clinging to each other they walked through the garden towards the majestic lake just at the feet of the Lonely mountain.

“But I have to warn you...” Gimli began talking but Fili had another plans he just charged at them and pulled them off the quay and into the water.

“That the water here is fucking cold no matter the season?” Dain yelped feeling the cold water around them.

“Shit it really is cold!” Ori gasped feeling the cold engulf him.

“It passes after a few minutes!” Kili noticed and simply pulled off his clothes, threw it on the quay and began swimming around.

“Whose stupid idea was this in the first place?” Legolas hissed pulling his clothes off.

“The guy’s with the vodka?” Fili smirked at them, and from under the quay pulled out a full bottle of vodka.

“Bring it on!” Gimli laughed, feeling slowly the cold going away.

\------

“So it seems they wanted to ditch the geezers?” Dwalin hissed at Thorin as they were sitting on the terrace and listening in to the youth playing around in the water.

“Face it, we’re old in their eyes.” Thranduil continued to sip on his drink. “Damn that kid makes good drinks...” He gazed at the lake and gasped not having a bartender anymore.

“Strong drinks.” Thorin noticed.

“So are we going to crash their party?” Dwalin gazed at the two men.

“Music to my ears.” Thranduil smirked and drank his drink in one go.

“I’m not getting into that fucking freezing lake.” Thorin noticed.

“Who said anything about swimming...” Dwalin smiled at him. “I was thinking of playing a few tricks...”

“Led the way.” Drunk Thranduil agreed immediately.

As they were approaching the lake, they could hear jokes, giggling and laughter. Clearly the younger generation was having fun and drinking.

“Give me back my bottle!” Fili gasped at Legolas.

“Your bottle?” Legolas hissed back and swam away with the vodka.

“My vodka!” Gimli cried after him.

“You wish!” Kili gasped.

“Their clothes?” Thranduil hissed.

“On the quay, let me sneak up...” Dwalin easily used his years of military skills. But the moment he reached the clothes he realised snatching them was useless, since everything was soaking wet, and no one would put it on anyway. Then he noticed two dark eyes gaze at him, and he heard a faint whistle. Before the big man could realise what was happening two strong people pulled him into the cold water.

“Fucking hell!” He yelled feeling the cold embrace him.

“Some vodka?” Legolas gently proposed and passed him the bottle.

“What happened?” Thorin showed up on the quay.

“I got ambushed!” Dwalin confessed with defeat.

“Get in the water if you want to join the party...” Kili told his uncle firmly.

“I’m not getting into that fucking lake!” Thorin hissed at them.

“Too bad for you...” Kili winked at Fili, and Fili winked back. Before Thorin could run away both of them cornered him blocking the quay, and completely forgetting they were naked they just pulled him into the water.

“Where is Thranduil?” Thorin hissed at Dwalin feeling cold, wet and uncomfortable in his clothes.

“Seems he ditched us.” Dwalin hissed back and began taking off his clothes, showing his muscles and tattoos in the moonlight, and Ori just couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Kili grabbed Ori’s neck, and with a slight tease he whispered. “Do you like what you see?” He gently brushed against the red head. The red head just looked at him and nodded. He gazed at Fili who was busy keeping Dain afloat, who clearly was really drunk already. “If you want to...” He told Ori gently motioning to Dwalin. “I wouldn’t mind...” His hand gently brushed Ori’s fully erect cock under water, and he had no doubt it wasn’t his doing. He had the boy gasp in his arms, and gaze at him with fright, but the real fright appeared when Ori noticed Fili glance at him.

Thorin was watching his nephew cling to his date, clearly with a mischievous smirk on his face. Then he could only laugh as Kili pulled the red head under water and began swimming around him.

Fili smiled at Kili and after a short wink they both grabbed Ori and threw him into the water.

“It’s getting fucking cold...” Gimli hissed.

“So how the fuck are we getting out?” Legolas noticed.

“As normal adults...” Fili just smiled at him and without any reservations he got onto the quay ignoring his state of undress.

With a smirk he pulled a pile of towels from the nearby boat.

“Damn you’ve got a great ass...” Legolas laughed.

“You can only look...” Fili hissed at him and with a smirk wrapped a towel around his hips. “So are you staying in these?” He gazed at them with a smile.

With a smile he extended his hand to Ori, who nodded and gratefully accepted the help, and the towel a moment later. Kili just gazed at the way Dwalin gazed at the small red head and winked to Fili.

“Damn I’m cold and hungry!” Dain complained.

“Are you’re drunk...” Gimli hissed at him with a smile. “But I admit the conditions aren’t favourable...” He gazed at Kili.

“I’m hungry as well.” Legolas added and gazed at Kili.

“I’m hungry as well.” Fili told Kili with a smile.

“I’m hungry too...” Ori added after a moment and gazed at Kili.

“Fucking fine!” Kili hissed back. “But first some dry clothes!”

“All taken care of!” Fili pulled out a bag from the boat.

“What the fuck is this?” Dain gazed seeing a huge Mickey mouse t-shirt.

“I raided the attic.” Fili smiled and pushed some random clothes at everybody.

“My favourite!” Kili gasped noticing his childhood t-shirt with a dinosaur.

“All yours!” Legolas gave him the small t-shirt. “If you can fit in it that is...” But Kili just smiled and in a quick move pushed the t-shirt on.

They looked hilariously funny, Thorin in a old Disneyland t-shirt, with yellow shorts. Dwalin in a black sweatshirt with some crazy pattern and sweatpants, Gimli in a red t-shirt with a dog, and Legolas in a orange one with some football number on the back.

“So food?” Dwalin asked unsure why they were all still glancing at Kili.

“Fine lead the way to the kitchen...” Kili smiled, he grabbed Ori’s hand and swinging their joint hands they walked into the mansion.

“Drinks anyone?” Fili asked and walked up to the bar.

“Of course!” Thranduil appeared from nowhere.

“Where did you go?” Dwalin hissed at him.

“I prefer warm water to cold water.” The man easily explained.

“So what are we making?” Thorin asked Kili as the boy began roaming the huge kitchen.

“I’m making something good...” The boy smiled illusively and soon a delicious smell filled the air.

“Damn that smells so good!” Gimli smiled. “This year you’re going to outdo yourself!”

“You have no idea...” Fili gasped with delight placing a drink in front of everyone.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Thorin noticed watching with surprise the swiftness of Kili’s moves in the kitchen.

“Nope... Almost done!” Kili smiled.

“So what’s today’s masterpiece?” Ori asked gently used to Kili’s inventiveness in the kitchen.

“Fried vegetable pasta with cheese.” Kili placed a plate in front of everybody.

“Damn!” Legolas gasped taking a bite. “Would you like to get married tomorrow?” He asked disregarding Thorin and Thranduil’s surprised glares.

“Not interested! I’m too young to get married!” Kili laughed it up.

“Have you considered a professional cooking career?” Thranduil asked tasting the divine food.

“Actually I have.” Kili admitted.

Thorin gazed at him surprised. “Seriously?” He asked surprised.

“I really love cooking.” Kili shrugged.

“Cooking in a real restaurant and at home are two different stories.” Thorin insisted.

“I cooked in a pro kitchen for almost three months now, and I loved every minute of it.” Kili confessed.

“You have?” Thranduil noticed.

Legolas gently nudged his father to be quiet.


	18. Chapter 18

Fili swiftly brought in more drinks. He sat right next to Kili, which was dangerous but he just had to. He gently leaned in, just to feel him at his side, and he desperately tried not to reach out and hold his hand or kiss him.

Ori sat down next to Kili, and Fili leaned to Kili and whispered gently “Kiss him” so quietly no one else would hear.

Kili gazed at him first, and then to Dwalin, and then to Ori, who seemed spooked with the sudden interest. The whole group was chatting around, more drinks were circling, and Kili did the one thing he could he gently cupped Ori’s face and brought him a bit closer. The way the red head was gazing at him, his reaction immediately told Kili he was as submissive as he himself was, and that somehow turned him on a bit. He leaned in thrilled that Fili was watching his every move, thrilled Fili’s hand was at the small of his back asserting his agreement. As their lips gently pressed, Kili had a sudden feeling this was Ori’s first real kiss, he gazed at the red head and deepened the kiss with tenderness and sincerity. He could feel Fili’s hand tremble, but he knew what was the only thing that caused such a reaction. Fili was clearly aroused with what he was doing. So Kili just continued to teach the red head how to kiss, feeling the boy shiver in his arms and gasp with delight.

“Get a room, or I’ll fuck you both right here in front of everybody...” Legolas suddenly hissed at them. When Kili broke the kiss and glanced at the blond apologetically, he noticed all three older man gazed at them with the same weight and lust as Legolas was gazing.

“Damn...” Thranduil hissed. “If you ever get bored...” He winked at Kili.

“I’m tired, let’s go to sleep.” Kili gently extended his hand towards the red head and tangled their fingers together. As they walked out of the main hands their fingers still entwined.

“Sorry if I surprised you.” Kili told him gently. “Was that your first kiss?”

“The best first kiss anyone could imagine.” Ori admitted.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Kili admitted. “But you’re eyes are all for a muscle formed tattooed giant... I saw the way you look at him.”

Ori became very red and very shy.

“He looks at you the same way...” Kili told him gently. “I bet if I kissed you right here and now, you wouldn’t get aroused at all.”

“You’re saying the real turn on was them watching?” Ori noticed wittingly.

“My turn on was that Fili was watching... not you... sorry...” Kili told him slowly.

“I’m relieved.” Ori noticed. “That it wasn’t me and you, and that it was more like a reaction to the situation...”

Kili smiled at him and gently brought him closer, he gave Ori a chance to run away, but when the red head was gazing at him curiously, he simply closed the distance and pressed their lips together. It was nice, it was soft and pleasant, but it wasn’t thrilling. The thrilling moment was when he felt two strong arms go around them. He broke the kiss and gazed at Fili.

“Would you want... do you want him?” Fili asked in a hollow voice.

“I was just proving a point...” Kili told him gently.

“What kind of point?” Fili asked in a strained voice.

“That it wasn’t the kissing, but the fact that everyone was watching...” Kili told him gently.

Ori was still holding onto him, and somehow Fili’s arms were around both of them. Fili felt Ori gaze at his lips, and he just smirked at Kili. “You’ve just created a monster...” He gently pressed his lips against Ori’s, giving the young boy a chance to taste what a real kiss felt like, not the gentle stuff Kili was showing him. Fili pressed against the red head with vividness trying to show Kili what it felt like to watch him kiss Ori. When he gently nibbled on Ori’s lower lip, and pushed his tongue in with skill, he felt Kili press into him, clearly extremely aroused.

“So whose kisses taste better?” Fili gently gasped at the red head.

“Both felt... nice...” Ori admitted in a raspy breath.

“As much as I like you... I’m not going to fuck you...” Fili told Ori gently. “I love Kili, and as far as I’m concerned this was already borderline cheating.”

The red head nodded but remained in their embrace.

“Thank you both.” Ori told them and gently kissed Kili’s cheek and later Fili’s cheek.

“For what?” Kili asked surprised.

“For showing me what true love is.” Ori told them with a smile. He entwined his fingers with Fili and his other hand with Kili. And together they walked towards the hunting cabin, not aware a pair of deep eyes was gazing at them with interest.

Kili and Fili gave Ori small pecks on his cheek and pushed him into his room, and they quickly rushed to their bedroom without turning the lights on.

“You know I didn’t mean it...” Kili asked in a hushed tone.

“I know, but it still hurt like hell. Was arousing as hell, but hurt at the same time.” Fili confessed.

“I know...” Kili told him in a low tone.

“It was my idea... but...” Fili gasped taking off their clothes.

“I’m sorry...” Kili ground against him.

“Let me make it up to you...” Fili landed on the floor and began giving Kili a gentle blow job when the door suddenly opened and the light turned on.

“Oh shit!” Ori’s voice startled both of them.

“Ori this is a really bad time...” Kili noticed at the red head as Fili did not stop what he was doing.

“I just...” The red head was frozen and pure red.

“You’re uncle the bald one...” Ori managed to gasped. “He dropped dead in my bed...”

“He didn’t seem that drunk...” Kili noticed.

“He said something...” Ori blushed badly. “Something about... you and me...”

“Turn off the light will you please...” Kili begged him feeling really exposed.

Ori quickly flicked the switch. “He’s as much attracted to you as you are to him.” Kili told him confidently, barely managing to speak. “So would you please get the fuck out... As much as we like you, we’re not going to have you watch us having sex...” Kili gasped feeling Fili stop.

“But that does turn you on...” Fili noticed in a low voice.

“Everything you do turns me on...” Kili pulled Fili up and kissed him.

“Ori... please...” Fili told the red head slowly. When the door closed behind him both could finally breathe.

“Damn what was...” Kili gasped.

“Arousing...” Fili admitted. “But no one, no matter how cute and innocent is going to have his hands on you...” He ground against him impatiently.

\----

When Ori walked down the stairs and opened the door to his room, the light was still on, and the huge man was sitting on the bed.

“Was that a no?” Dwalin asked him gently seeing the boy return. The boy just clung to the wall and blushed madly gazing at the huge man. “Why isn’t Kili here with you?”

“We’re not sharing a room...” Ori told him in a shacking voice still puzzled why the man was there.

“You aren’t?” Dwalin gazed at him with a strange coy smile.

“Not yet...” Ori gasped.

“So...” Dwalin approached the boy with a smile on his lips. “So you’re not exactly taken aren’t you?” The way the boy was glancing at him with wide eyes, a shallow breath, clearly worked up...

“You’re a shy little thing aren’t you...” Dwalin taunted the boy a bit unsure if the red head was actually interested or scared. “Tell me dear boy... would you like your boyfriend here... or do you want a real man?”

He saw those deep brown eyes gaze at him shyly, he took in the deep blush, Dwalin gently traced at red head’s face with his rough fingers, and with a smirk he leaned down and pressed his lips against the soft gentle lips of the boy. He saw those eyes go wide, but he did not push away, he did not struggle, after a heartbreaking moment those lips responded in a soft motion.

“So who’d you rather kiss? Me or Kili?” Dwalin gasped at him, giving the boy one last option to back out.

“You...”The boy gasped shyly very red and out of breath. The man’s reply left him breathless, those strong lips touched his again and the firm caressed made the boy open his mouth. He felt those strong arms lift him and carry him over to the bed.

“I’ll give you a night you’ll never forget...” Dwalin gently began undressing the boy, delighted with the slim yet firm body. He kissed his way down the boy’s neck and chest, feeling more than he felt for a bed partner in a long time. He hadn’t been so worked up for years, and here he was about to fuck his distant nephew’s boyfriend, if not for the alcohol dictating his actions Dwalin might have felt some regret. But as the boy made delightful gasped and reacted to the touch, Dwalin could only touch him more.

As he had him naked laid out for the taking, Dwalin gently wondered about how the boy reacted as if... as if he had never... Dwalin could hear those delightful sounds the boy was making as he was touching him in the most intimate way, pumping his erection with one hand and gently caressing his ass with the other. The way the boy was reacting was insane, and Dwalin could only give into the lust he was feeling. Seeing the boy naked in the lake, later seeing him kiss Kili... He just had to get to him. The way Fili kissed him... proved the boy was ready to the taking. Dwalin’s intoxicated brain did not analyze the fact that Fili in everyone’s eyes he wasn’t even considered gay.

He noticed the glassy eyes of the boy gaze at him, and in a quick move dropped his clothes to the floor. He saw the boy’s eyes wander over his body, and he saw the blush go even more red if that was even possible. He liked his partners a little more confident and a little more outgoing, but he wanted this boy more than anyone else in years. As he was gently pressing his fingers into the boy, he saw a taint of fear in those gorgeous eyes, and then it dawned on him. This boy... this boy was a virgin... But there was no turning back, he could feel his fingers go in deep with ease.

“You’re such a beautiful little thing...” Dwalin gasped gently aligning himself. The boy did not speak, his eyes shone like the stars as Dwalin gently began fucking him. As he plunged his full length into him. Suddenly he felt lost... Lost in those gentle emotional eyes, lost in the lust he was feeling...

When Dwalin awoke he felt strangely comfortable. He opened his eyes to see red locks all around the pillow, he felt a gentle delicate arm embrace him.

“Hey...” He gently spoke as the boy began stirring.

“Hi...” The boy replied softly.

On one hand Dwalin desperately wanted to set up another date, he wanted to get to know the boy better, but he felt he had to get out of Kili’s boyfriend’s bed.

“I’ll see you later...” Dwalin gently eased out of the embrace and in a few rushed moves pulled on his clothes and disappeared.

Ori sat up in the bed puzzled why the man he spend the best night of his life with, acted as if it didn’t really matter... As if it was just a bit of fun. He felt tears come up to his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

When Kili walked into Ori’s room feeling worried the red head did not get up, he saw a startling sight. Ori was wrapped in a blanket and crying desperately.

“Ori?” Kili gently asked him and wrapped his arms around him.

After some time Fili walked in worried as well, and he saw Kili holding Ori to his chest and swaying back and forth in a comforting way. Ori was desperately crying. He closed the door and sat next to them on the waken bed. He wrapped his arms securely around both of them.

“Did anyone hurt you?” Fili asked the boy seriously, seeing some bite marks and love bites. The boy was naked. “Ori seriously, they way you look... last night we drunk a lot... Did anyone hurt you?” He asked very worried. They had promised to keep Ori safe, Dori and Nori would kill them if anyone hurt Ori on their watch.

“Not like that... it was...” Ori gasped in the warm safe embrace. “It was beautiful... like the way you are together.”

“So what happened?” Fili asked again, and somehow his strong secure presence made the boy feel safe and open up a bit.

“We had sex...” Ori gasped.

“With Dwalin?” Kili gazed at him, and the boy nodded.

“You’re not surprised?” Ori gazed at him warily.

“I saw the way you were looking at him, when you came in last night... I’m not surprised.” Kili admitted.

“So how was it?” Fili gently rubbed Ori’s back.

“It was beautiful...” Ori gasped.

“So what made you upset?” Kili gently asked.

“He just left me... without a word...” Ori began crying again.

“So it was your first time and that was good, but now you feel used?” Fili gently told him, and the boy nodded.

“Let’s get you under the shower and get you some clean clothes. Tomorrow is the wedding, so today you’re spending the day with us, and we’re having some fun.” Fili told him after a while.

“Instead of crying you should be happy your first real experience was beautiful. Mine first was... difficult and unpleasant.” Kili confessed, and Ori gazed up to him in wonder.

Fili kept rubbing his back. “I was the opposite, I had lots of sex, with lots of people since a young age... A lot of it was nice sex, good sex... it felt good. But most of it was meaningless, the people random faces in the crowd. I felt so bad with it... it felt hollow and hopeless. Kili changed my life is so many way you can’t even being to imagine... Only with him the sex makes sense.” His strong voice and frank words making the boy calm down.

“Do you need some help?” Kili gently helped him up and guided him to the bathroom. He left him there and got some clean clothes and put it in the bathroom. “I’ll give you twenty minutes, and when you come into the living room I’ll have some great breakfast done for you. Fili is going to stay here in case you need some help.”

“Thank you...” Ori’s faint whisper reached them.

“No problem, what are friends for?” Fili told him in a light voice as Kili walked out. He continued talking with Ori, until the boy came out clean and wet, Fili guided him into the living room.

“Come on I made something you’ll love!” Kili grabbed Ori’s hand and forced him to sit down in front of a beautiful plate. Fresh toast, poached eggs and a delicate hollandaise sauce.

“Beautiful!” Ori smiled and began eating. “What about you?” He asked gazing at them.

“We already had breakfast.” Fili assured him.

‘So are you ready for a thrilling day?” Kili asked Ori as he was finishing his food.

The boy hesitantly nodded.

“Come on!” Fili extended his hand towards him, and Ori took it gazing at Kili warily. Kili grabbed his other hand and keeping him safe in between them they guided him out.

They saw Thorin and Thranduil fish in the lake sitting on comfortable chairs on the quay.

“Hey how are you doing?” Fili asked them with a smile.

“Shut up...” Thranduil hissed, clearly in a bad mood.

“He’s a bitch when he has a hangover.” Thorin noticed and gazed curiously at Fili and Kili holding the boy in between.

“Have you seen Dain and Gimli?” Kili asked curiously.

“They went for a stroll in the forest with my no good son.” Thranduil noticed.

“Cool, we’ll see you at lunch!” Kili waved at them.

Walking to the forest they immediately saw the group walking.

“So what are we doing today?” Legolas asked them with a smirk.

“A pool tournament?” Fili suggested with a smile.

“You’re on lad!” Gimli smiled as they headed towards the main mansion together.

In the evening some of the other guests began showing up, including Dis, Angela and Gina.

Dis huffed and puffed, especially seeing most of the men slightly under the weather. Angela just laughed that the bachelor party much have been great. The real curtail moment came when Kili introduced Ori to his mother. She just gazed up and down at the short shy boy, and then she faced Kili.

“Your boyfriend?” Dis asked in a deadly voice, making poor Ori shrink even more.

“Be nice for a change...” Thorin scolded her.

“Damn you’re as a cute as a girl!” Angela gently hugged both Kili and Ori, giving them her support in any way. “I’m so happy to meet you!” She smiled.

“A true pleasure!” Gina immediately stood in between Dis and the boys.

“I’m glad you finally had the courage to introduce your boyfriend to your family!” Angela smiled lightly.

“Truly fucking fantastic!” Dis hissed and walked away offended.

“You did fine.” Thorin assured the calm red head.

“Come on we’re going to watch a film!” Fili pulled both Ori and Kili out of the hornet’s nest.

When the film ended Ori gazed at Dwalin with regret, the man ignored him all day and all evening pretending nothing special happened, and when he finally went to sleep he could feel the tears come to his eyes.

The next day everyone was so focused on the wedding that no one really paid any attention to Fili and Kili fawning both over Ori. Dwalin was gazing at them from time to time but he never approached.

Tauriel and Dain were radiantly happy, as they made their way to their honeymoon, everyone felt it was the beginning of a happy marriage.

\-----

When they drove back to college, Ori was seriously depressed. Fili had a huge hangover and Gimli and Legolas were complaining they and to take another car because they had too many people along.

“So what’s for dinner?” Legolas gazed at Kili.

“We’re ordering pizza, we’ll do the shopping tomorrow.” Fili quickly decided, embracing Kili’s waist and guiding him upstairs.

“Why not go now?” Gimli hissed.

“We’re going to be very busy...” Fili winked at him and lifted Kili with ease.

“Damn those two sex addicts.” Gimli hissed and gazed at them disappearing the stairs.

“Let’s unpack...” Legolas gasped and went to the cars.

Ori looked puzzled around, and finally followed them to the garage.


End file.
